Losing Myself, Finding You
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: A story about a mother who is ready to do whatever it takes to save her son even if it means sacrificing her own self, her pride, her worth. In losing herself she will find something what's worth the loss. AU, SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Dear SwanQueen fans,_**

 _ **I am here with another story. With all the au stories that I've already read I wanted to try to write my own multi chapter one. It is a story about a mother who is ready to do whatever it takes to save her son even if it means sacrificing her own self, her pride, her worth. In losing herself she will find something what's worth the loss. Enjoy reading and long live the SwanQueen + SwanMillsFamily.  
** _

* * *

**Losing Myself, Finding You**

* * *

This autumn weather was really getting on her nerves. The rain was getting heavier with every second and she was driving as fast as she could even thought it was dangerous. She couldn't say if it was the rain drops that made it difficult to see the road or if it was the tears in her eyes. Emma Swan was desperate. She turned off the car radio just in case her son needed her attention. Henry, a seven years old boy was lying on the back seat. He was crying and constantly changing his position. He was in pain.

„We are going to be there soon, son," Emma said to calm her son. She wished she had a magic wand. Everything would be easier. With only one sway she would take this heavy burden off of her little kid and everything would be ok. Henry has suffered from a very rare disease since he was born but only few months ago his condition got worse. Emma has been in search of a good paediatrician since Henry showed the symptoms when he was little. She wasn't lucky. Even if they finally found someone capable of doing something about Henry's condition the surgery and the treatment was too expensive and Emma couldn't afford it. She tried her best to make money, save as much as she could but it was never enough. As a mother she now understood how all the mothers must have felt when their children got sick. She felt helpless. It was October and Henry needed the surgery as people need breathing. They were on the way to Boston, where Emma hoped to find someone who would be willing to help them, to find a way to ease Henry's pain. Sometimes Emma felt like she was so close to giving up but then she looked into her son's eyes and she knew that he was everything to her. She was ready to sacrifice everything to save him, sacrifice herself and her own life to make Henry's life better. With these thoughts she crossed to borders of Boston determined to do what needed to be done.

„Mom, I am feeling sick!" Henry screamed when they entered the hospital area in their yellow bug.

„I know, kid. Hold on, I will get you some help," Emma tried her best to stay calm. She parked the car in front of the main entrance, she jumped out of the car. She took their bags from the trunk and then helped Henry to get out of the back seat. While adjusting the bags she locked the car, supported Henry so he could walk and led him to the reception.

„I need help, please!" Emma begged for help and thank god someone listened to her. Two young doctors ran towards them and caught Henry just in time before he fell to the ground.

„He is exhausted. He suffers from a rare blood disease. Can you please take care of him for now? We were on our way from holidays when his condition got worse," Emma was explaining their situation to the doctors while they were plugging Henry to some electrical devices. They needed to stabilize him and keep his vitals in check.

„I have all the papers here," Emma showed a file to the doctors. One of the doctors took it and looked into it immediately.

„Page doctor Mills, now!" he yelled at the nurse at the reception desk. She didn't hesitate and took out her pager to send a distress call to the mentioned doctor.

„Wait here, miss Swan," the second doctor said and Emma could only watch the hospital staff taking Henry away from her. She wanted to cry, scream, kick something .. just do something to release the tension she felt all over her body. She was wondering what the doctors were doing with her son and who this mysterious doctor Mills was. Was he a specialist? Did she finally find someone who would be able to help them? If so she was ready to go to a bank, borrow some money and pay for the treatment. She would deal with the consequences later when her son was all right.

All the noise that surrounded her just a moment ago was now gone, the hallways were quiet and Emma started losing her mind. She has been raising Henry alone since he came to this world and she was perfectly fine with it but now she would give everything for having someone to lean on, a shoulder to cry on or just someone who would sit with her in silence supporting her just by being there. Emma had so many questions and there was nobody who could answer them. At least not now. The waiting was always the worst. She has been through this many times and waiting was something she never got used to. Not that she was not patient but when it came to her son she wanted to know what's going on. There was a thick wall between her and Henry so she couldn't see him, hear him, touch him or just be there for him if he needed her. They grew pretty close to each other not only because he was sick but also because she was the only person he had. Except the few friends he found when he started school. Not even after few weeks he had to change the way he attended school. He couldn't go to school so Emma arranged an individual program for him so he could study at home. He went to school only to pass the exams which proved that he learned what he was supposed to. Emma tried to be strict with him when it came to learning. She wanted him to keep up with the other kids. One day when he is healthy enough he will be allowed to join the proper school class again. This disease have made their lives a living hell, on the other hand they were never as close to each other before as they were now. Emma was lost in her thoughts so she didn't even notice the clapping sound of shoes approaching her.

„Miss Swan?" a voice filled the reception. Emma raised her head and her eyes met brown orbs.

„Yes?" she answered and got up from the chair she was sitting on the last few minutes.

„I am doctor Mills and I will take care of your son," Regina introduced herself while offering her hand for Emma. Emma accepted and they shook their hands briefly. If emotions could be heard Regina would be a witness of a stone falling from Emma's heart. Emma felt relieved that there was someone willing to accept Henry as a patient and actually help him. They say that the first impression was the most important when it came to reading people and Emma felt like this doctor Mills seamed as a very nice person. Oh, well, she couldn't be more mislead by her own feelings. She had no idea what she was getting herself into.

 ** _TBC_**


	2. Chapter 2

„How's he doing?" Emma asked. She was desperate to hear some good news. She was hanging on every word doctor Mills said.

„He is stable now. We put him in the IC unit to monitor his vitals," Regina answered hoping this would satisfy Emma's hunger for answers.

„Thank you. Can I see him?" the blonde asked already looking at the door to the ICU. Every time Henry got sick she was there, by his side, by his bed so now she felt like she was failing him by not being there to hold his hand. Her heart was racing and her whole world was turning around her son. „Yes, you can see him, but let him sleep. He needs as much rest as he can get," Regina warned Emma turning on her heals slowly walking towards the door to open them for the impatient mother.

„One last question. What are you going to do next?" Emma needed to know what the doctor planned so she could get Henry ready and also prepare herself mentally for what was coming.

„I will go through Henry's file again to make sure there was no stone left unturned. I also want to run more tests and double check the old ones in case there has been some change. We can't do much now unless you have the money for the treatment," Regina looked at Emma who seemed to be disappointed and sad. She somehow believed that in this hospital they would have the means to proceed with the treatment but she was wrong. Again. The voice in the back of her head kept telling her that until she gets the money no hospital would start the treatment but she didn't want to believe it. She had faith which was now slowly disappearing.

„Unfortunately I don't have the money. I will have to ask for a loan," Emma admitted lowering her gaze to the ground. Regina could feel Emma's sadness. Every other person would feel sorry for her but Regina was different. She wasn't exactly the warmest person on this earth. She smiled and when Emma looked up she turned around and opened the door for Emma to enter. The blonde went inside and Regina closed the door so they could have some privacy. She was wicked but she had some boundaries which she would never cross as a doctor. Instead of listening to them she went to the other side of the room. There was a big window through which she could see Emma worrying for her child and Henry calmly breathing in and out. Everyone in this hospital knew that Regina was one of a kind. Not only that she was the best doctor in the area but she was also the Evil Queen of this place. She always made sure that the patient was well taken care of while she could get something for her own use out of the situation. While checking the results of Henry's blood tests she was thinking about what could come out of this for her. She raised her eyes from the charts to look at Emma. She had to admit that the woman was very pretty. Long blond hair, firm figure, clean face, beautiful blue eyes. Her mind has already started coming up with possible scenarios. It has never taken her long to think of something. She will figure it out soon. Her lips formed a wicked smile and her eyes went back to the file. She will get what she wants in the end. She always does.

„Mom?" Henry asked if his mom was there with him. He was so weak that he couldn't even open his eyes so he relied only on his ears.

„I am here, kid," Emma said to calm him down. Regina's words were still echoing in her mind. She wasn't supposed to wake him up. Was she in trouble now? She sat down next to him and stroke his hair. Tears filled her eyes.

„You need to rest. I will be here when you wake up," Emma kissed Henry on his forehead while adjusting his blanket. As much as she tried to think positively her mind sometimes filled sad and morbid thoughts. What would she do if he died? How could she live without him? Emma was the only person he had and Henry was the only family she had left. Emma shook her head to outcast these thoughts and when Henry fell asleep, she left the room to search for doctor Mills. She silently closed the door to Henry's room and went to the room next to the ICU.

„Doctor Mills?" Emma called for the doctor. Regina appeared in the doorway. Both women met in the hallway. Regina's eyes met Emma's. Regina could feel how desperate the blonde was and that she completely surrendered. Regina was now the saviour in Emma's eyes and Regina knew what a great first impression she has made. All of this played in her cards. Emma was some kind of a trophy for Regina. Henry was still her patient number one but there was nothing bad about getting Emma where she wanted her to be.

„His condition is serious. How could you let it come so far?" Regina asked Emma quite a private question. She felt Emma's anger rising and it was exactly what she wanted. Regina wanted to see how fiery Emma could be.

„What do you mean by that?" Emma asked preparing to defend herself.

„Why haven't you let Henry get the treatment sooner?" Regina added some wood into the fire. Emma took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down before she would start screaming at the doctor. Regina Mills was Henry's best chance now so she didn't want to throw it out the window just because of her ego.

„You could have saved him and you so much trouble and pain," Regina added waiting for Emma to say something. As much as Emma didn't want to argue .. what was enough was enough.

„What do you think, hm? I didn't have the money even thought I did what I could to save enough!" Emma defended herself still staying calm. Her emotions were all over the place and she had no idea for how long she was gonna stay calm. Regina Mills might have been one of the best doctors but she didn't have any social feelings apparently. Where was her empathy? Shouldn't doctors have empathy for their patients and their families? Emma was confused.

„I am sure you could have done more. It's your kid for god's sake!" Regina exploded not even realizing that her own emotions got in the way. Her own family issues came to the surface.

„You know nothing, doctor Mills! Nothing!" Emma couldn't stay calm any more. Her pride was hurt by someone who had no idea what she and her son have been through already. Regina just met them few hours ago and nobody gave her the right to tell Emma what she should have or haven't done.

This is not going to be a nice hospital stay Emma thought turning away from Regina.

„You have no heart, doctor Mills!" Emma said and went back to the IC unit to be with her son.

 _ **TBC**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you for your support, for your favs, follows and reviews. I really appreciate it. I hope you will enjoy this chapter. Sammie xoxo  
**_

* * *

„Mom, I wanna go home," Henry whispered still half asleep. He was slowly waking up to all the beeping around him. He knew where exactly he was. He was so used to being in hospitals that it wasn't scary for him anymore to hear the machines around his bed.

„Hello Henry," an unfamiliar voice reached Henry's ears. He opened his eyes and looked around the room. He was searching for his mother. When his eyes found her sleeping in an armchair next to his bed he exhaled and calmed down.

„Who is it?" he asked while searching the room trying to see who just spoke to him.

„I am Regina, your doctor," Regina introduced herself because when she was admitting him he was in such a bad state that he wouldn't notice her. She moved closer to his bed so he could see her properly. He smiled offering his hand to Regina. Emma taught him well Regina thought and accepted his hand.

„I am Henry," Henry introduced himself even thought he knew that Regina had already known almost everything about him. Regina thought it was sweet and moved closer to him. She checked one of the monitors and her forehead wrinkled. Her doctor instincts were almost unerring. She had no idea what her mother instincts were but when it came to her patients' lives they were bulletproof.

This was one of the things that helped her to move to the top of the „best doctors" list. What she would never admit was that on the way to the top she completely focused on defeating her opponents that her heart shut and she has become cold. The only thing that mattered to her was her own success and the privilege to be the one who was always right.

„What's wrong?" Henry asked Regina when he saw the sudden change in her face. Something bothered her. He felt it.

„Is any of my guardian angels hurt?" he asked still looking at his doctor who studied the numbers on the computer. She raised her head and had to stop the flow of her thoughts to be fully aware of what Henry just said.

„Guardian angels?" she asked not believing her own ears.

„The machines. My mom said that they are my guardian angels because they keep an eye on me when I am sick," Henry explained. He wasn't a little baby who would accept and believe in such an explanation but who knows what's going on in a kid's mind when he is as sick as Henry.

„Do they know that I am not feeling well, now?" he added and coughed which woke Emma up. The blonde got up from the armchair.

„Hello, kid," she smiled at her son noticing another person in the room. She turned around to see who it was.

„Doctor, Mills!" she said harshly remembering their last conversation. Regina looked up from the computer.

„I am sorry but I think I want a different doctor for my son," Emma offered walking towards Regina so Henry wouldn't hear everything she wanted to say.

„You didn't even know us and yet you were so fast when making assumptions about us. You judge without even looking deeper and this is not what me and my son do. So please, leave this room. I will ask the doctors if any of them would be fine with taking care of my son," Emma felt strong. She wasn't tired even thought the armchair she was sleeping on wasn't as comfy as her bed but she managed to get some rest. She felt fresh. Relatively. There was something inside her telling her that she was making a mistake but after what Regina had told her last night she felt like she had to protect Henry, that Regina was some kind of a threat. Yes, maybe she was a great doctor but Emma didn't like her.

„Miss Swan, I am sor.." Regina wanted to apologize for what she have said earlier. She felt that the way she has started this „relationship" wasn't good and it could cause the loss of a good patient and a trophy but her try was disturbed by one of the computers. The beeping sound filled the room. Henry fell on the bad and his body went into a shock. He started shaking. Regina didn't hesitate. With Emma's last words about changing Henry's doctor playing in her head she ran towards the boy's body, catching his hands so he wouldn't hurt himself. She called the nurses by pushing the button on the wall. In a blink of an eye the room filled with people who were trying to save Henry's life.

„We lost him, I can't feel his pulse!" Regina screamed. Her team already knew what would be the next move. One of the nurses handed her the electrodes, they charged them and Regina placed them over Henry's chest.

„Clear!" Regina's voice reached Emma's ears and tears were slowly falling down her cheeks.

„Good, he is back!" Regina informed the staff so they could proceed with other procedures to make sure that the patient's heart would keep beating.

„Do we have the results of the tests I ordered?" Regina asked and when a file appeared in front of her she was satisfied.

„Great!" she exhaled and quickly went through the file.

„I knew it! It is an anaphylactic shock. Give me 5 milligrams of Prednisone. Stat!" Regina just raised her hand and a syringe landed on her palm. She immediately injected the content of the syringe into Henry's infusion. Everyone in the room just waited for Henry to calm down. When his vitals went back to normal Regina asked a nurse to check on Henry every five minutes. Then she asked everyone to leave the room. The brunette turned around to face Emma hoping she would get a chance to finish what she started few minutes ago.

„Miss Swan, I am sorr.." Emma wouldn't let Regina to finish. She closed the gap between them and hugged her. It was probably inappropriate but right now she needed to hug the woman who has just saved her son. Ignoring her dislike towards Regina she needed to remind herself that she was not alone in this fight any more. She wanted to say goodbye to Regina as much as she wanted her to stay and fight for Henry's survival. She couldn't decide now after watching Regina saving her son. Should she give her another chance?

„Thank you," she whispered into Regina's hair. Emma didn't even notice that Regina put her hands around her waist and accepted the hug. Regina herself was surprised that she didn't pull away from the blond woman. The brunette doctor was happy that Henry survived but there was something else she was very glad for. Emma Swan was where she wanted her to be and she didn't even have to apologize for what she said last night, for hurting Emma's feelings. It all was the part of the game.

Emma pulled herself from the hug and went to Henry's bed to check if he was ok. Her son was sleeping and the beeping went back to normal.

„He somehow developed an allergy to the meds we were giving him. I am sure it has something to do with his blood disease. I need to do more tests if you want me to be his doctor," Regina said to make sure that Emma wanted her to stay.

„We have to put our differences aside and do whatever it takes to save Henry," Emma said and smiled at Regina while stroking Henry's sweaty hair.

„This is not about us, this is about him," she added and kissed Henry on his forehead.

Regina stayed in the room and watched the two of them sharing their moment of victory. Henry survived another day, another seizure and Regina was the hero of the day for now. As she watched how Emma took care of her son, how she washed his head, his face with fresh water, how she rearranged his blanked and massaged his feet, something inside her moved. It was so subtle that Regina didn't notice. The only thing that came to the surface was her mother who gave her up when she was a teenager, when she needed her the most. The brunette woman shook this idea off and left the room silently clapping her hands that she was still in the game.

 _ **TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma wouldn't even notice that they already spent three days in the hospital if the ICU didn't have windows. Time flew differently for her when Henry's life was at stake. She knew she had to do something. She knew that waiting and pacing around her kid's bed wouldn't save him or bring them the much needed money. What she should do? Where to look for help? Regina said it herself. She couldn't expect the hospital to pay for the treatment, it was her who should get the money. But how?

„Miss Swan?" a voice filled the silent room. Regina opened the door and looked inside. She needed to speak with Emma. Her hand rose and with her finger she pointed to the hallway.

„I need to speak with you," she whispered when she noticed that Henry was asleep. Sleeping was the only activity he could do now. He was tired, he felt weak. Sleep was good for his body, it kept him strong during this battle. Emma got up from the chair and passed by Regina on her way out of the room. Regina soon joined her in the hallway slowly closing the door of the IC unit.

„I did some tests and they came back so I wanted to discuss it with you," Regina explained the reason why she took Emma out of her son's room.

„How's he?" Emma asked looking at the doctor praying for a miracle.

„He is not doing well I must say. He suffers from a blood cancer and unless he gets a bone marrow transplant he will die within two months. I am sorry to put it out this way but as soon as you know what is going on you can decide what to do," Regina felt sad for Henry. He was just a little kid with his whole life ahead of him. She wanted to save this young life.

Henry has been sick since he was born and Emma knew that this moment could come at any time, she just hoped they would get more time. Regina knew exactly how to get the money for the surgery and for the following treatment but it was still a little bit too early to make such a proposal to the blond woman. They didn't know each other well enough to bring it up. And also according to Emma's behaviour Regina knew how would Emma react to it. The brunette doctor decided to wait a bit longer before she introduces her idea to the blonde.

„I've paid so much money for Henry's treatment already and I had huge debts. I think I won't get more money from the bank," Emma said with a hint of resignation in her voice.

„Do you have someone in your family who could help you?" Regina asked not because she wanted to be polite and help Emma to come up with options but because she needed to know if her offer was the only one she would get. She knew that if Emma had someone she would have already asked for help.

„No, I raise Henry on my own," Emma said, sadness in her voice. Regina's lips formed into a light smile.

„I am sorry to hear that," Regina said.

„I have other patients to check but I will be back soon," she added and turned around. Emma didn't have any strength left to say anything. She sat down on one of the chairs in the hallway and placed her head into her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to think of the solution.

„Are you all right, miss?" a male voice interrupted her from thinking.

„I am … no, I am not ok," Emma said and started crying. A man in a white gown sat next to her and put his hand on her shoulder.

„I am doctor Whale. Can I do something for you?" he asked. Emma was glad that he showed her some sympathy so she put her hand over his.

„It's my son. He will die if I don't bring money for a transplantation and the following treatment," Emma initiated doctor Whale into her situation. He exhaled and felt sincerely sad. Emma's head reached doctor's shoulder. She wasn't sure if it was ok for him but he didn't say anything about being offended so she kept her head there.

„I am sure you will figure it out. Have faith," he tried to support her. He didn't have kids of his own so he had no idea what Emma was going through now but at least he was there with her, for her.

On the other end of the hallway Regina walked out of a room where she went to check on her patient. When she saw how close doctor Whale was to Emma, her heart started racing in her chest. Why? Was it jealousy? Was he a threat to her and to her plan? Emma was a beautiful woman and nobody would even ask why she got such attention from men and Regina knew it. Emma was just her type and she felt attracted to her and she didn't care if she had to use her son to get her. Once her goals were set she chased them no matter how many closed doors she had to go through.

Clapping of her shoes echoed through the corridor. Doctor Whale got up from the chair when he saw Regina approaching.

„Be careful, Regina is not someone you want to mess around with!" he warned her, waved at Regina and left.

„So you met doctor Whale. What did he want?" Regina was curious and it was obvious that she cared a bit too much about who Emma spent her time in the hospital with.

„Nothing!" Emma answered and Regina felt Emma's resistance.

The blond woman got up so she could look into Regina's eyes. She hoped to see the true Regina not the person the brunette was showing her. She didn't want to believe that this was all that was inside her. She couldn't be just the cold ice queen without feelings or emotions. She knew that when people acted this way it meant they went through something horrible and it changed them. She hoped she could see through the walls around Regina's heart. As much as she tried she didn't feel anything. It felt almost like someone has ripped Regina's heart out and kept it hidden in a treasure chest. Emma was good at seeing the people's soul but Regina was a totally different case.

„I am taking Henry home to New York. I will figure something out there," Emma said and turned towards the ICU. Regina stood there unable to say a word. Her plan was falling apart and she had only one night to figure out how to make Emma stay. The brunette doctor was way too interested in the blond woman to let her go that easily.

„Emma, wait!" Regina finally managed to speak out loud before Emma disappeared behind the door to Henry's room.

„Excuse me?" Emma said and stood still waiting for what Regina had in mind. She also noticed that the doctor called by her first name. _Strange_ , she thought.

„I can help you," Regina whispered.

 _ **TBC**_


	5. Chapter 5

„Help me? You? Why?" Emma had so many questions in her mind that she didn't know which one to ask first. Why her? Why Henry? What happened with the ice queen that she was now open to helping her? Emma closed the door so the noise from the hallway wouldn't disturb Henry. Her feet led her to where Regina was standing having the same expression of surprise in her face. The brunette doctor was risking everything and after seeing Emma's reaction she knew that this move was a good and successful one. If only Emma knew that the reason to help them was just as selfish as Regina always has been. She tried to come up with an explanation. She couldn't reveal her plan just yet. It was still too early.

„I want to give Henry a chance for a normal life. He somehow got under my skin. He is special," she put Henry in the role of the person who inspired her for this move. He was just a figure on the chess board, he was a part of the game she was playing with Emma. Regina's heart went back to its normal beating and her mind was clear again. She could think this through now.

„I .. I don't know what to say. Thank you seems like an understatement," Emma whispered and put her hand on Regina's shoulder to let her know how much this offer meant for her. As a mother she would do anything to give Henry a better life, good health and as much happiness and joy as he deserved. She promised to do whatever it took to make this happen if it meant sacrificing everything she has ever dreamt about. Her happiness wouldn't exist if her son was sick, her life would mean nothing if she didn't try her best to save Henry.

„Don't say anything. I will give you the money for Henry's surgery and you will do something for me in return," Regina offered and smiled. She felt victory and according to Emma's facial expression she knew that Emma will accept her offer. Her smile widened not because she was happy that she will get a chance to save some kid but because there was nothing that could stop her from getting what she wanted.

„I really appreciate your help. As soon as I get a good job, I will pay you back, I promise," Emma was extremely happy. The blond woman closed the gap between them and carefully hugged the brunette. Regina's inner voice started screaming and giving orders to push Emma away from her but her heart felt differently. She felt great when Emma's body pressed against hers, when her blond hair brushed her cheek, when her hands moved around her neck and squeezed her. Emma was slowly getting under her skin and Regina wasn't sure if she should allow this or now.

She was supposed to be the boss here, not Emma. On the other side of the hug Emma couldn't believe how lucky she was that she met Regina. On the other hand she couldn't distinguish if Regina's intentions were pure or if there was hidden agenda in her behaviour.

„I don't want you to pay me back," Regina said and few seconds and a push later she hated herself for saying it. Emma pulled away from Regina, shock apparent in her face.

„Are you kidding me? This is not an option! I will pay you back!" Emma screamed and when she realized that probably half of the hospital heard her she put her hand over her mouth and remained silent for a few moments.

„I am serious. I would rather ask you for a favour. You will accompany me to a party as my plus one," Regina decided to play some of her cards. She wasn't interested in Emma's money. She was interested in her. The brunette couldn't come up with a better way of letting Emma know. The blond woman cleared her throat while processing what she has just heard. Was Regina actually buying her?

„I am not sure I understand. You want to pay me for being your date?" Emma asked. She preferred honesty and she believed that Regina would be honest too.

„Yes," the doctor answered and Emma exhaled deeply. She was really close to saying yes and then she forced her words back into her mouth. Going on a date with someone wasn't anything illegal or bad but doing it for money was a little bit too much for her. She would do it for Henry so he could get his treatment. Considering what was the reason why she would do could take away some of the weight of her shoulders.

„Will you be my date?" Regina asked again. She couldn't stand the silence. She wasn't patient and her ears desired Emma's answer.

„Yes, I will," Emma finally said and Regina put her hands together. This went well, she thought and gave Emma another smile.

„The party is for doctors and everyone can bring their dates. It's on Friday. Be ready and get yourself some propper clothes," Regina said eyeing Emma from the top to the bottom admiring how well she looked in the tight jeans and the red leather jacket. Yes, she looked smoking hot but these clothes were not appropriate for a ball. Then she turned on her heals and walked away already thinking about what will she wear for the party. Emma leaned against the wall and looked down as if her shoes were the most interesting thing. She got herself a date but for what price? Could she be so easily bought? She then looked through the little window in the door to the IC unit. She saw her son sleeping in one of the beds and she knew why she let Regina buy her. This was worth the pain she felt in her heart. Henry was worth the sacrifice. The blond woman went through the door of the ICU determined to stay strong, strong for her son.

 _ **TBC**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This chapter is from Regina's point of view. We will go a little bit deeper into what happened to her and what made her the way she was.**_

* * *

The rest of Regina's shift went as smoothly as usually. Emma accepting her offer was the highlight of the day and she couldn't stop smiling. It was already dark outside when her phone announced the end of her shift. She turned off her computer, put all the files she was working on into a drawer. She took her coat and placed it over her hand, then she took her bag and car keys. Should she check on Henry before leaving? Another doctor might have already took care of him she thought and went towards the elevator. Her black Mercedes was waiting for her in the garage under the hospital and she couldn't wait to get home. She could already feel the hot shower on her skin.

The way to her flat didn't even take her half an hour. It was late so the trafic wasn't as bad as it usually was. Regina parked her car and was ready to step out when someone appeared right next to her. She raised her head in order to find out who it was. When she recognized the person she locked herself in the car and was ready to sleep there if necessary.

„Get out!" the person yelled.

„No, I am staying!" Regina answered ignoring the knocking of her mother's fingers against the window. She was in no mood for facing her mother now. Her day was way too good to be ruined by her. She decided to stay in the car even if it meant missing the hot shower she was so looking forward to.

„This is not the way a daughter should treat her mother," Regina's mother said and pressed her face against the window to see her daughter's face. Regina couldn't believe her ears. It wasn't her who made the mistake of leaving her when she needed a mother the most. She had to defend herself. Regina took her bag and stepped out of the car. She closed the door and locked the car. Then she raised her head to look into her mother's eyes.

„And how did you treat me, when I was seventeen? Hm?" Regina needed Cora to know that her memories were as fresh as the evening air. It didn't matter how many years have passed, Regina still felt pain, she felt the bitterness of the evening when Cora threw her out the door just because she brought a girl home.

„You wouldn't even listen to me, when I tried to explain ..." Cora wouldn't let her daughter finish the sentence.

„I did listen to you and I've done what was best for you. You needed to learn your own worth and figure out that your future wasn't a girl. You were supposed to study and marry a rich man. You had to learn it the hard way. And look at yourself. You are one of the best doctors in US all thanks to me," Cora was so certain that everything that Regina achieved was thanks to her and thanks to the way she treated her when she came out as gay. She believed that this harsh approach would cure her. She believed that when her daughter had to fight for the spot in the light and live on her own she would forget about the girl and everything would be normal again. And according to Regina's lifestyle she thought that she was successful. Regina was an amazing doctor, still single and chasing after career. She had no real friends. She was famous in the world of medicine but she was alone.

„I hope you will come to the party on Friday!" Cora said coming closer to her daughter asking for a hug. Regina stepped away. Her mother wasn't the person she would like to hug now. Emma's face appeared in front of her eyes. If only she could be here. She wouldn't admit it to her but the blond woman's hugs were something. They made her feel great, safe. They gave her the feeling of being home. The home that she so desperately needed because it was taken away from her too soon.

„Yes, I will be there, mother," Regina reassured her mother and was on her way towards her flat because she didn't have any strength to listen to her. Many years ago she promised herself to not cry again in front of her. When she cried in front of her the last time Cora only yelled at her that she was weak and that she will never grow up into a strong woman if she keeps crying like a baby.

She hasn't been able to cry at all ever since. She kept all her emotions inside and never let them out in case there was someone who could think of her as weak. She hoped that her presence at the party will make her mother happy and she will let her alone for some time.

„Regina wait!" Cora screamed and followed her daughter.

„Make sure you will come to the party! Don't forget who put you into such position in the hospital!" Cora almost threatened to Regina.

„Well, you made it almost impossible for me to find a job somewhere else!" Regina defended herself. When Cora found out that Regina successfully graduated from medicine she contacted her for the first time in many years asking her to apply for a job in her hospital. She was and still is a CEO of the Boston hospital. Regina applied for a different position in the hospital in Maine. She was perfect for the job but her mother made it impossible for her to get it. When Regina tried to apply for a job in another hospital in Boston her application was thrown off the table. When a fifth application has been denied she had no other choice than to accept the job in her mother's hospital. Cora wanted Regina to work as close to her as she could .. or as close as she could make her. She needed to have her under control. For Regina the best years of her life were the years of college where she was free. It was hard for her to work and study at the same time but she managed pretty well and she was always one of the best students at the university. If her father lived he would be proud of her. She knew it. He was her best friend, her support. When he died everything changed, Cora changed. When Regina thought about what her life was like she was grateful for Cora's behaviour. Everything that she went through has made her stronger but on the other hand there was a huge void in her heart that she couldn't fill. It was probably the reason why she was the way she was.

 _ **TBC**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Sorry for this little delay. I was busy all weekend. I will make it up to you. Enjoy. Xoxo_**

* * *

„Henry, can you hear me?" Emma asked her son when she noticed he was slowly waking up. Sitting next to his bed she only leaned in to be closer to him. It was early in the morning when the nurse came in Henry's room to check his blood pressure, temperature and other vitals. She managed to take a sample of blood for some additional tests, Dr. Mills wanted to run, without waking him up. Regina already transferred some money from her bank account to the hospital so Henry could get his surgery as soon as possible. As soon as the hospital got the money, Regina signed the papers for the boy's surgery, she booked the OR and prepared everything that she would need. It was a baby step but everything was better than just sitting and waiting if some miracle would heal the boy. Emma wasn't excited about being in debt but on the other hand owing someone money was the better side of this situation than losing her son. Emma smiled at her kid and stroke his cheek so he knew that she was there with him.

„Mom? I am still tired. I think I slept well this night but I am feeling tired," Henry whispered opening his eyes to search for his mother.

„I know, kid. But it's gonna get better soon. Your surgery is almost ready," Emma answered to calm him down and give him hope that everything was going to change soon.

„Where did you get the money, mom?" Henry asked, pushing himself into a seating positing. Emma helped him so he wouldn't loose much of the strength that he had left.

„From doctor Mills. She wants to help us," Emma lied. It wasn't a total lie she only didn't want to bother her son with the details now. The most important thing was that there was someone who wanted to help them. That was enough for Emma and she knew that it was enough for Henry too.

„Will you be fine on your own for a few hours? I need to go to do some shopping," Emma asked her son already thinking about what kind of a dress she would like to wear for the ball tonight.

It was Friday and Emma promised Regina to join her at the party as a plus one. Now she needed to tell Henry and apologize for not being here with him in the evening.

„I will be ok, mom. Don't worry," Henry answered and pointed to all the machines around him.

„I have so many guardian angels around that nothing can happen to me," he smiled. He knew that his mom needed some time for her own. He felt how hard it was on Emma that his condition hasn't been improving lately. On the contrary. Henry heard her mother cry during many nights, he heard her talking to the banks and asking for the money and with each call he felt how desperate she was. Now their situation was changing and he felt that Emma deserved some private time, time to shake off the sadness and start thinking positively. If shopping was the way to do it he was more than happy to let her go and give her some space.

„Doctor Mills asked me to accompany her to a party tonight. Is it ok? It won't take long, I promise,"

Emma explained and looked Henry in his eyes. She saw happiness. Henry was happy for his mother, he was glad that she found someone who she could go out with. He had no idea why Emma said yes to this offer so his first thought was about his mom going out and enjoying some time off.

„Have fun, mom," Henry said and started coughing. Emma stood up to call the nurse but Henry took her hand. He looked at her and Emma knew that he was going to be ok. Henry had been through this many times so he knew that this was just a normal morning cough, that his lungs needed to get rid of the mucus and there was no danger. Emma on the other hand thought that his condition got worse and a panic attack paralysed her. She was always ready to call an ambulance or the nurse when she felt that something could happen to him.

„Thank you, kid," Emma said kissing Henry's forehead. It was some kind of a ritual. They both loved it. It was a moment when they felt even closer to each other. Emma checked Henry's bed, helped him to eat breakfast which the nurse brought and then she went shopping for the dress to the centre of Boston. Henry fell asleep right after she left so when Emma came back two hours later he woke up and felt refreshed enough to watch his mother to demonstrate the dress that she chose for the party. Henry couldn't believe how beautiful his mother was.

„You will look like a princess at the party," he complimented her. Emma hugged him.

„I know I am not a baby any more but could you please read me from my favourite story book?" Henry asked his mother. Emma didn't hesitate. She went to Henry's bag and pulled out a Once Upon a Time book which he loved so much. She started reading the first tale when her phone rang.

„Sorry kid," Emma apologized for the interruption. She took the phone out of her jacket pocket and checked the caller ID. Unknown number. Who could it be, she thought.

„Emma Swan, who's calling?" she said when she picked up the call.

„It's me, Regina. Are you ready? I will pick you up at 6pm, ok?" Regina informed Emma and was ready to hang up.

„Wait! Where did you get my number?" Emma was surprised.

„From Henry's file," Regina answered.

„I will be ready," Emma said trying to keep Regina on the phone. She didn't see her the whole day and she missed her, she missed talking to her.

„Will you pick me up in the hospital?" Emma asked just to make sure where she should be waiting at the time of Regina's arrival.

„Of course!" Regina almost yelled. Where else they could meet when Emma didn't have anywhere else to stay than in the hospital? She thought that Emma was able to figure this out. Regina wasn't honest with herself. She thought that her anger was towards Emma but it wasn't. She was nervous about the party because her mother was going to be there and she knew very well how these parties end when they meet.

„See you soon," Regina added realizing that her last reaction made Emma quiet.

„See you," Emma answered smiling widely. She ended the call checking the time on the display. She still had some time to finish reading the story that she started few moments ago.

With the last words of the tale she closed the book and kissed Henry on his cheek. He fell asleep in the middle of the fairy-tale. Emma knew that if she stopped reading he would wake up. He was very receptive even in his sleep when it came to his favourite book and unfinished stories. Emma put the book on the night table and went to the bathroom to get ready for the party. The blond woman looked at herself in the mirror. She put a light make-up on her face, some eye shadows and mascara. She wouldn't admit it but she wanted to look good to impress her date.

Her heart has already knew what she felt for the brunette doctor, her mind just wouldn't accept it.

„This is going to be quite a night," Emma whispered taking her coat and heading to the reception to meet Regina.

 _ **TBC**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_I am here with a new chapter. This one is a bit longer and it's the beginning of the more dramatic part of this story. I hope you will like the way this story is going to go. Enjoy. Xoxo._**

* * *

She felt like a teenage girl who was going to a prom with her date. She kept checking her dress and make-up if everything was ok. Last look at her reflection in the window reassured her that everything was at its place and she was ready to meet her date. Her mind was playing with images of the brunette doctor entering the hospital entrance in a very precise make-up, wearing a beautiful dress. She had no idea. The door opened and Emma's eyes met the brown orbs. They both almost stopped breathing. Both their hearts skipped a beat. Regina was dressed in a short red dress with a black belt around her waist so her figure looked perfect. Curly hair decorated her beautiful face and when Emma's eyes landed on the red lipstick she was wearing she wanted to plant a kiss on Regina's lips just to feel the tenderness. Her eyes kept moving down towards Regina's bare legs. The brunette knew exactly what her appearance did to Emma and she smiled. Regina also had to admit that Emma dressed up quite nicely. Her dark blue dress fit her perfectly. Her light make-up was accurate. Emma made sure that she wouldn't look like a mask, she wanted to be simple and still pretty. According to Regina's stare she knew that her job was well done.

„You look amazing," Emma spoke first. She couldn't take her eyes off the brunette woman.

„As you do, miss Swan," Regina answered and pointed to the entrance.

„Shall we?" she turned to the door and waited for Emma to leave the hospital building first and then she followed her. Emma has never seen Regina's car so she watched her walking towards the parking lot. The brunette walked to a black Mercedes asking Emma to get in.

„How's Henry?" the doctor asked when they both were in the car. The car slowly left the hospital area and soon they joined the Boston trafic.

„He is doing just fine. The hospital is getting ready for the surgery. I didn't have a chance to say thank you for the money so, thank you," Emma needed to get this off her chest before they join the party. Now when they were alone she thought it was a great opportunity to show her gratitude.

Regina just smiled and kept focusing on driving.

„No need to thank me. You are going to this party with me so we owe each other nothing," Regina said sounding a little bit cold. As they approached the venue she felt more and more nervous about this evening.

„You didn't tell me what kind of a party it is," Emma said just to fill the silence in the car.

„It's a party where all the most famous doctors come twice a year to just meet, discuss some medical stuff and have some fun," Regina explained while parking her car at the parking spot next to a very luxuriously looking building. Music could already be heard and there was a lot of people standing at the entrance. The party was about to start.

„We arrived just in time," the brunette added stepping out of the car, waiting for Emma so she could lock the car.

„Was it a good idea asking me to join you as your plus one when the party is for doctors? I am no medical specialist," Emma stopped catching Regina's hand to make her stop. The brunette turned around to face her date.

„We can bring whoever we want to these parties," Regina tried to calm Emma down a bit. There was nothing to worry about and she wanted her to know. For her it was no trouble having Emma as a plus one. There was something else that bothered her more than this. Her mother. Cora Mills, the ceo of the Boston hospital. She was the one who Regina tried to impress and she hoped that Emma would do the job. She was usually the only person who had no one at the parties and even thought she didn't want to come, her mother forced her to join her. She would rather spend 24 hours operating on people than to be here with her mother pretending that she was enjoying the party as much as her. It was hell and she hoped that bringing Emma to this party will give her a free ticket to freedom. At least in this she wanted to be free, she wanted to plan her evenings according to what she wanted to do not according to her mother's wishes. Regina couldn't be herself, she didn't even know if she knew how to be herself. She was always pushed into being someone who her mother wanted her to be. Hopefully this was going to end. It was maybe wrong to use someone and then throw her away just because she wasn't useful any more but Regina couldn't see any other way out of this. On the other hand she loved playing with people. She loved the feeling of being the boss and having everything under control. It was something that she inherited from her mother.

„You will be fine, don't worry. You look great and I am happy that you are here with me," Regina tried her best to convince Emma that her presence was appreciated. Emma smiled and they walked towards the entrance to the building. Music filled their ears as soon as they went inside. It wasn't as loud as Emma expected. There were people on the dance floor dancing and enjoying the rhythm of the music coming out the speakers, few people were standing around the big tables which were full of food and drinks. Emma's stomach grumbled. She was hungry. She knew that if she went there as the first thing people would think that she came just for the food. Emma knew her manners. She followed Regina wherever she went, she listened to her talking to some other doctors discussing the new methods in medicine. Then they went to grab a drink and finally something small to eat.

The evening was great. Emma couldn't get enough of Regina's appearance and also admired her level of education. She could talk about everything and when it came to medical stuff people gathered around her in order to hear about her experience. Emma expected the people to start clapping their hands after Regina's talk. She was amazing. She was really someone in this field. Emma expected to be pushed away but Regina always made sure that she was noticed as her plus one. Almost everyone was surprised when hearing Regina talking about bringing someone with her to the party. It was the first party when she had a date. Emma was well approved. She was a beautiful woman and with Regina they created a beautiful couple even thought they weren't even dating. The brunette doctor was actually enjoying the party but when Cora appeared in the doorway Regina's mood changed. She started shaking and her voice was trembling. Emma caught the sudden change and asked her if she was ok. Regina just waved her hand in front of Emma's face and without saying a word she went to say hello to her mother.

„Hello mother," Regina greeted Cora and hugged her kissing her cheeks.

„What a lovely evening, my dear Regina," Cora smiled returning the hug and kisses. If only Regina could feel at least a little bit of love in this gesture. Everything that she could feel was coldness.

„Who is the blond woman over there? She seems unfamiliar to me," Cora asked looking around the room.

„It's my plus one, Emma Swan," Regina answered trying to sound as firm as she could. She needed to show her mother that she could defend her choices.

„Your plus one? Like a date?" Cora screamed feeling threatened. Not threatened for herself but for her daughter. In her eyes Regina didn't need anyone because if she was about to get into a relationship her career would be ruined. And it was something that Regina wouldn't let happen. How would she look like in the eyes of the famous people from the medical field if she had to answer all these questions about her daughter giving up her career.

„Are you two dating?" she asked another question not giving Regina much space for answer.

„No, mother, we are not dating. She is just an entertainment," Regina answered hoping this would satisfy her mother. Emma was some kind of entertainment until now. She knew that there was something more between them than just a patient-doctor relationship. First she thought that it was Henry who made her feel this way but she started to realize that it has been just the initial spark that put everything in motion. It scared her and she wanted to analyse this situation just like she used to analyse a patient's condition but this was completely new to her. Now she made herself believe that Emma was just something to fill the gaps in her life, to entertain her, to bring something new into her daily routine. She couldn't be more wrong. It was a beginning of something beautiful but her heart was hurt, broken and full of regret, sadness and darkness so she couldn't feel the real feelings. Not yet. Regina was lost in her thoughts so she didn't notice Emma approaching them.

„Good evening, miss Mills, I am Emma Swan," Emma introduced herself to Regina's mother offering her hand to her.

„It's nice to meet you," Emma added and smiled.

„This is not going to go nicely," Regina thought looking at Cora's surprised expression.

 _ **TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_From this point the story is going to change into a more dramatic tale. Enjoy reading. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following and for everything. You are amazing. Xoxo_ **

* * *

„Excuse me?" a male voice reached Emma's ears.

She turned around to face whoever spoke to her. It was a very handsome man, one of the doctors Regina was talking to few moments ago. He didn't give Emma a chance to properly introduce herself to Cora and now she was about to be dragged to the dance floor.

„Will you dance with me?" he asked offering her his hand. Emma looked at Regina and then at the man. She accepted his hand and went with him to join the group of dancing people in the middle of the room. A romantic song filled the air and people started dancing in couples.

„I am doctor David Nolan," the man introduced himself to Emma and pulled Emma closer so their bodies were now brushing against each other. He wanted Emma to know how he liked her ignoring the fact that she came to the party with Regina. Telling him now would be a waste of words. Emma could see how star struck he was when he looked at her. His hands were all over her body but when he touched her butt she took his hands and pushed them up to her lower back. She thought this was enough for him to know that she wasn't available this way but unfortunately it wasn't. Regina was staring at this strange couple and her feelings were all over the place. She didn't know why she felt this way about Emma and when she saw how the man's hands travelled down Emma's back her body filled with anger.

She felt jealousy.

She had to do something.

When David's hand went through Emma's long blond hair Regina had enough and went straight towards them. When she reached the dance floor she looked back at her mother whose face could tell stories now. Once this party is over she will probably have a long chat with her mother. She couldn't care less. She needed to get Emma away from this grabby man. Regina went to the dancing duo and stood still till David noticed her. He stopped moving and looked at her viciously. Who is she to ruin his dance with this beautiful woman?

„May I?" Regina asked extending her hand towards Emma. Emma pulled herself away from Josh and accepted Regina's hand. Regina closed the gap between them so now Emma's body was pressed against Regina's firm figure. It felt amazing and she immediately interlaced her fingers with Regina's. The brunette put her other hand on Emma's lower back and pulled her even closer to her as if she wanted to own her. They started moving in the rhythm of the song looking into each other's eyes. Regina was lost in Emma's deep blue eyes and Emma was lost in the brunette's dark brown orbs. It felt almost like the world around them ceased to exist, the only thing they could see and feel was their presence. Regina's hand moved up and into Emma's hair. She pushed a wild strand of her blond hair away from her face so nothing was in her way of seeing Emma's facial features. Their looks were locked and neither of them dared to look away.

It has been quite some time since Regina danced with someone, since she felt the way she was feeling now with Emma. Everything was perfect. Emma's forehead touched Regina's, her hand moved to the brunette's back. Their dancing pose changed into a hug, a very soft hug when both women felt safe, when they felt home. It was a magical moment.

„Your mother can see us," Emma whispered into Regina's ear. Emma's warm breath made Regina shiver. Her hand went into Emma's hair again pulling her closer to her.

„I don't care," Regina said when her lips reached Emma's ear. Now it was Emma's turn to shiver. It was a funny game that they were playing and neither of them knew how dangerous it could get.

The song ended. Regina pulled away from Emma. The look in her face changed as fast as the DJ kept changing the songs. Few moments ago Regina was this romantic soul full of soft touches and now she looked like she wanted to kill everyone in the room. Regina looked around searching for her mother. When she found her she excused herself and left Emma on the dance floor. Emma figured out that Regina needed some time with her mother. She felt thirsty and the table with the food and drinks was literally calling her.

„Are you sure you are not dating?" Cora asked looking Regina in the eyes. She was searching for clues, for some reassurance that Emma was really a toy her daughter was playing with.

„I already told you, mother. It's just a game," Regina answered trying her best to come up with a good lie and also to look like she meant it. Thankfully her mother believed her or so she thought.

„Ok, my dear," Cora said and hugged Regina.

„I am leaving now," she added and looked at the door man. He understood, went to grab Cora's coat and brought it to her. Cora put the coat on saying goodbyes to some of her closest friends.

„See you soon, darling," she said goodbye to Regina and left, already thinking about the tasks she had for her assistant. She needed to find as much information about this miss Swan as possible. She needed to know who her daughter was dating with. No matter how hard Regina tried, Cora knew that her daughter was lying about the true nature of her relationship with Emma. Cora promised herself to take care of this as soon as she could so her precious Regina could be free again and totally focused on her work, her career. She had to get rid of Emma and she had to do it the easiest way possible. She might have been only a distraction for Regina but she knew how passionate her daughter was when she was interested in something. And Regina was interested in Emma. Just from watching Regina interact with the blond woman made her worry about what this game could mean to her daughter. Leaving it be was a big risk and Cora wasn't fond of risking.

 _ **TBC**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_A new chapter is here. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Xoxo_**

 ** _P.S. I noticed that the last chapters are longer. I guess I am finally getting into the story. Sorry for the mistakes._**

* * *

The drinks were refreshing and the food was delicious. Emma was enjoying this evening and everything seemed great. The dance she shared with doctor Mills was quite passionate. Every time she looked at the brunette her heart was literally jumping from joy. Was this love or just the feeling of gratitude? Regina was the first person who actually wanted to help them, help Henry. Oh, Henry, she thought. How was he doing now being all alone in the hospital? Emma's mind went to her little boy and the party suddenly meant nothing. Holding the glass of champagne in her left hand she took her phone out of her purse and checked for missed calls or messages. Her eyes widened when she saw a missed call and a text message from the hospital. She stepped aside so she had some privacy and could focus on what the message said.

„Miss Swan, come back to the hospital, Henry's condition got worse!" said the text message the receptionist sent to her an hour ago. What was happening at that time that she hasn't heard it? She closed her eyes and remembered the moment when she was pressed against Regina, who was also Henry's doctor. They both were so deep in their own world that it made Emma almost forget about her own son. Now when she felt how urgent the message had sounded she felt like she failed her son, that she was selfish. Her eyes searched the room for the brunette doctor. When she found her, she put the glass down on the table and went towards Regina to say goodbye.

„Doctor Mills, I am sorry but I must leave now. The hospital texted me an hour ago that Henry wasn't doing well," Emma explained why she had to go and Regina understood. Yes, the brunette was cheeky, wicked and knew how to play with people but when it came to the patient's life she completely understood.

„I will drive you," Regina said not only shocking Emma but also surprising herself for doing such a good deed for someone who was just meant to be her toy, not someone she cared for that much.

„Thank you, I really appreciate your help," Emma answered feeling grateful for having someone like Regina by her side now. She somehow felt like she wasn't alone in this any more. Emma looked around to see if Cora was there so she could say bye.

„If you are looking for my mother, she left the party few minutes ago," Regina caught Emma's line of thoughts and saved them both the precious minutes that they would spend searching for someone who wasn't there any more. In a blink of an eye they were sitting in the car heading towards the Boston hospital. The brunette didn't know what was going on with her. She even risked getting a speeding ticket for Emma. Her heart told her to go fast so Emma could be with her son as soon as she could. The blond woman appreciated Regina's enthusiasm and didn't say anything during the whole drive just not to distract the driver from the road. Emma wouldn't want them to crush.

She needed to stay alive for her son and she knew that Regina was their only chance on getting Henry better. If there wasn't any other hidden reason why Emma wished for Regina to be alive saving Henry's life was quite a reason on its own.

They arrived to the hospital ignoring the people's stares they ran towards the IC unit to check up on Henry. Regina took her stethoscope and some other first aid medicines in case she would need them. Then they both went to the room where Henry was sleeping. At least they thought that he was sleeping. Regina opened the door already checking the monitors showing Henry's vitals. Something wasn't right. Emma ran past her and went straight towards her son, grabbing his hand into hers trying to speak to him but hearing no response.

„Emma, he can't hear you" Regina informed Emma. The blond woman raised her head to look in Regina's eyes looking for more information. Her eyes were asking why very loudly.

„He is in a coma. I am not sure what happened and why nobody let me know. I am going to find out now," Regina felt Emma's pain. The other woman's eyes filled with tears and the air in the room seemed so heavy. The brunette felt like someone stabbed her with a dagger right into her heart from just looking into Emma's eyes. She has never felt this way with anyone else. Something must have changed inside her since the day she met this woman, the mother of a very sick boy who became a bridge between them. She nodded to let Emma know that she was about to leave to search for all the answers that she needed. Emma lied down next to her little boy and curled up with him just to feel his presence. Even thought she felt his breath and the movement of his chest, she knew that it was the machine breathing for him, filling his little lungs with so much needed oxygen.

„Stay with me, kid," she whispered letting the tears wet the pillow they were both lying on. Emma was never a believer, she thought that believing in a human being was more reasonable than accepting a grey bearded man sitting up there in the sky watching all life on the Earth. But now everything was different. She didn't have anybody to turn to, she didn't know who to talk to now when her son was in a coma and Regina was busy trying to save him. Her eyes went to the ceiling imagining she could see through the solid material. She imagined that a man was looking at her from the sky listening to her prayers. She started praying in her mind, asking for help, for miracles, for forgiveness in case Henry's condition was her fault. In case his sickness was caused by something she has done sometime in her life. In the meantime, Regina turned into a true ice queen chasing after what happened, after whoever should have let her know about any change in Henry's condition. She picked up Henry's file, looked who was the last doctor to check up on him and what other test came back. Doctor Whale's name appeared in the file and Regina started to feel anger filling her heart. Her legs led her to Whale's office and she stormed in. Doctor Whale was reading some files when Regina threw Henry's file in front of him.

„How dare you? I thought that as Henry's doctor I would be informed if any change happened!" Regina yelled, leaving doctor Whale speechless. He didn't understand why doctor Mills was so upset.

„I left you some messages but you didn't respond," doctor Whale said to defend himself. Regina heard what he said and stopped yelling. Taking her phone out of the purse she was still carrying on her shoulder she checked her missed calls and messages. Noticing few missed calls and recieved messages from doctor Whale she looked at him.

„I am sorry," she apologized.

„Can you tell me what happened?" Regina asked to get more information.

„Henry woke up and called a nurse because he was feeling nauseous. The nurse helped him and when she was about to leave him he collapsed. His heart stopped beating. He is very fragile and his heart won't last long. He needs a surgery as soon as possible," doctor Whale explained. Regina checked Henry's file again putting her thoughts together.

„I will schedule the surgery for tomorrow!" she said turning around on her heels and leaving the room determined to operate on Henry herself if it was necessary. Now she had to tell Emma. She wished she wouldn't have to do it herself but being Henry's doctor made her also the one who informed the family members. On her way to the IC unit her mind was in a spin. She tried to come up with the easiest explanation not to cause Emma more pain. Even thought she tried to stay detached she felt like she was slowly falling for the blond woman and also Henry was close to her heart. He was such a sweet boy and she promised to do whatever she could to save him.

„Miss Swan?" Regina's silent voice reached Emma's ears. She turned away from her son to look at the doctor waiting for the explanation. Regina decided to leave some things out for now.

„Henry will have his surgery tomorrow. I will lead the surgery myself," she said giving Emma a light smile to reassure her that her son is going to be ok soon.

„Thank you doctor," Emma said returning the smile. Then she laid her head back next to Henry's feeling blessed for being heard by the higher forces. Regina softly closed the door to give them both some time to relax, to sleep and to get ready for the big day which was going to change their lives.

She also needed some sleep before she could operate on Emma's son. She wouldn't want to make any mistakes just because she didn't get the much needed rest.

Usually she would leave the hospital leaving also all the patient's faiths behind but this time it was different. She took Emma and Henry with her. She couldn't help herself.

Regina hoped that it was only the effect of treating such a sweet boy that she felt this way about the whole situation. She feared she was falling over the edge she promised she would never cross. Emma was meant to be her another trophy, another item on the list of women she got, she seduced or played with. It became harder for her to convince herself that the only reason why she was doing this was Henry.

„I am doing this for the kid," she kept repeating this to herself. If she says it long enough she will believe it.

 ** _TBC_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I really love writing this story. It's like it has its own life in my head and it keeps spreading. New ideas are coming to me and I keep adding to the original idea. I hope you will enjoy this chapter as much as you enjoyed the previous ones.**_

* * *

For most people it was just a normal day as any other day but for Emma it was one of the hardest days she has ever had. She was holding her son's hand while walking next to him through the white corridor of the surgery ward of Boston hospital. The whole medical team was waiting for them in one of the operation rooms where everything was ready for Henry's heart surgery. Henry's condition didn't change at all during the night and after considering all the risks Regina Mills decided to proceed with the surgery. The sooner the better. Henry didn't have much time and doctor Mills knew it.

„I wish I could stay with him," Emma said to Regina when she was kissing her son's forehead before handing him over to the medical team. Tears were running down her cheeks. If only she could turn the time forward to have her son back in her arms. Regina nodded to let the other woman know that she was ready to save her son. Her eyes met the wet blue orbs. She could only guess what was going on in Emma's mind. Who knows how she would feel if Henry was her own child. She didn't have any kids but with Henry she felt like he was her child. He was such a sweet kid and it wasn't hard for him to get under Regina's skin. She always liked kids and being a paediatrician seemed like the best thing she could do for living. Regina scrubbed her hands and asked one of the nurses to help her into the gown so she could enter the OR. She looked through the glass window between the OR and the scrubbing area. Her eyes landed on Henry's little body that was exhausted from the illness. He was laying on the operating table completely surrendered to the people who were there to save his life. The nurses and doctors were now working on putting Henry on the ventilation, disinfecting his chest in the closest area of the planned incision. The little boy was in good hands and Emma knew that Regina Mills, the brunette doctor, will try her best.

Regina was an interesting character. At the beginning she seemed cold and had almost no social awareness. After their first argument Emma thought that they will be in a strick patient-doctor relationship but something has changed in the past few days and she started realizing that their hearts were closer to each other. At least this was what Emma felt having no idea how Regina felt about her. All her thoughts went back to her son. She sat down on one of the chairs in the corridor hiding her face in her hands. Emotions filled her body. She started shaking.

Regina Mills began the surgery. She took a sharp scalpel and made the first cut in Henry's little chest. When they pulled the skin away, the doctors could see the chest cavity. They started working on joining Henry's blood circulation to the external pumps which were about to work as a replacement of his heart. The surgery wasn't an easy one but having such good doctors as her partners made Regina calm down. She took few deep breaths and began repairing Henry's heart. Time ran differently for her when she was in the middle of a surgery. After five hours of work they closed Henry's chest and disconnected some of the machines. They kept him in the induced coma to give his body some time to adjust to the changes. His heart was young and after being fixed it gained new strength. According to the data from the controlling monitors everything seemed to be just fine. Regina breathed out slowly to let all the pressure and stress go.

„Amazing work, people. Thank you," she said and left the room. The nurses took care of the rest and got Henry ready to be transferred to IC unit. Regina wanted Henry to be in a close distance to her so she could keep an eye on him. The brunette stepped through the door and looked around if Emma was still there. She found her sitting in the corner of the waiting room looking exhausted as if it was her who performed the surgery. When Emma heard Regina's steps she got up from her chair so fast that she almost fainted. Regina smiled to give Emma a hint of how the surgery went. When they finally stood in front of each other Regina spoke.

„The surgery went well. We will move Henry back to IC unit. He is still in a coma but we decided to leave it like that so his body has time to adjust and his heart has some time to recover," Regina explained the boy's situation and was completely surprised when Emma jumped from joy and hugged her. Yes, Regina was happy for Emma but she wanted ..she needed .. to keep some distance from the blonde. She couldn't afford any feelings towards this woman. They would make her vulnerable.

„Thank you doctor Mills," Emma whispered into Regina's ears. She took a deep breath of relief while squeezing Regina's body against her own.

„I am glad I could help," Regina said, pushing Emma away from her. They looked into each other's eyes. Emma was shining like the sun, Regina looked tired but the rays of happiness filled her eyes.

„You can see him soon," Regina added and was ready to leave.

„I will find a way to pay you back, I promise," Emma said watching Regina walk away from her. The brunette stopped and turned around to face the blond woman. Her words made her angry. She already had this chat with her and thought that she explained the condition of their deal.

When Emma saw the look on Regina's face she got scared. There it was, the ice queen look was back. Emma didn't know what could possibly make Regina change in such a short moment. First she was this sweet, huggable person and in a blink of an eye she turned into this cold woman.

„I thought we've already talked about the condition of this deal," the brunette said sounding cold and harsh.

„Yes, of course we had but I feel like I owe you more than just money," Emma admitted. Regina smiled wickedly and without saying another word she left leaving Emma puzzled even more than she was before.

 _ **TBC**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am going to be mean now but don't worry, everything will be alright. Enjoy. Xo**_

* * *

„Sidney!" Cora yelled at her assistant. Sidney wouldn't dare to let Cora wait longer than she had to so he got up from his chair and entered Cora's home office. Sidney has been Cora's assistant since he left school and he couldn't imagine doing anything else. Not because he wouldn't be able to do something else but because Cora wouldn't let him leave her side. He was too valuable to her and he knew too much.

„How can I help?" he asked waiting for the tasks. Cora looked up from the computer and waved her hand to make him come to her.

„Is this all you could dig up?" she asked looking at the screen. There was a file about Emma Swan and her son she asked for and Sidney did his best to find as much information as he could. The blond mother was a threat to her daughter so she needed to know where Emma's weak spots were in case she needed to use something against her. Regina seemed to be too close to the blond woman and Cora was worried about her daughter's future.

„She has no family except Henry and she is pretty much money less. This is her bank account," Sidney summed up Emma's situation and pointed to the computer screen.

„Where did she get the money for her son's surgery?" Cora asked switching from Emma's file to the hospital internet banking application. Her eyes were franticly searching for the source of the money that the hospital got for Henry's surgery.

„No, it can't be!" Cora exhaled leaning back into her chair raising her hands in the air.

„What is it, boss?" Sidney asked not actually getting her point.

„It was my daughter who paid for the surgery," Cora informed Sidney and shook her head in disbelief. She could see that coming. Her intuition was right. Her daughter was falling for this blond woman and her son. She had to stop this, she had to come up with what she could do to get rid of Emma. Then an invisible bulb appeared above her head and an idea settled in her mind.

„Leave me alone," Cora said and took her cellphone. She waited for Sidney to leave the room and then she dialled a number. She talked to someone for few seconds and then hang up with a wicked smile on her face. She checked the time and counted in her head. Then she dialled another number and waited for the other person to pick it up.

„Emma Swan, who's calling?" sounded from Cora's phone. She smiled.

„Hello miss Swan, it's me, Cora," Cora introduced herself.

„Oh hello, did something happen?" Emma was surprised that Regina's mother was calling her. First she was surprised but then she worried that something might have happened to Regina.

„Everything is just fine. I am calling to ask about Henry," Cora tried to stay as nice as she was able to be.

„Henry is still in the induced coma but your daughter says that he is going to get out of this soon," Emma smiled at the thought of putting this behind them. She could see Henry and herself living their lives fully enjoying everything together.

„As a CEO of the Boston hospital I also see the financials and I can see that Regina paid for your son's surgery," Cora said waiting for Emma to react. When she didn't say anything Cora continued.

„I understand why she did it and I would like to offer my help as well," Cora added and gave Emma some space to say something.

„Wow, miss Mills, you are very generous. You must know one thing. I have just little money and it will take some time before I can pay you back," Emma said feeling half happy and half worried. If she is going to accept Cora's help, she will have to pay back a huge amount of money. Yes, it was for her son and her son's health was her priority but does she want to spend the rest of her life paying her debts?

„Why don't you come to my office so we can discuss the terms? Our hospital has a fund for situations like yours. We would like to help your son," Cora explained and Emma's mood changed immediately. How come she was that lucky?

„When do you want me to come and where is your office?" Emma asked eager to meet Cora and talk more about what can be done for her son.

„What about meeting me in two hours? I will text you my address. See you soon, miss Swan," Cora ended the call right after Emma said her goodbye. Few seconds later Emma's phone beeped again. She received the address of Cora's office. Emma opened the google maps to look where she was supposed to drive, then she checked the clock and made a mental note to herself not to forget about the meeting. From such excitement she kissed her sleeping son and headed to the bathroom to make herself look better, freshen up a bit. Henry will stay in the induced coma till tomorrow when the doctors start slowly waking him up. Regina planned everything according to Henry's actual condition so Emma was relaxed. Now her heart was singing happy songs because there was another person in her life who wanted to help them. After so many years of having no luck at all it seemed that new hope was coming into their lives. Emma looked at her son and smiled. Finally things were starting to look better.

„Miss Swan?" Regina entered the room to check Henry's vitals.

„Come in," Emma answered looking at the brunette doctor. Regina walked around Henry's bed and looked at all the monitors that were around him. Everything seemed good.

„Can I leave for a while?" Emma asked as if she needed Regina's permission.

„Of course you can, this is not a prison. Henry is taken care of. Now you should take care of yourself," Regina said and looked at the blond woman. Emma looked tired but she somehow was shinning. The doctor finished her check up and left the room already thinking about other patients that she needed to check.

Emma left Henry's room an hour later. She wanted to get something to eat before she went to Cora's office. She started the engine of her yellow beetle and went towards the shopping mall. Something wasn't right. Her car acted weirdly. Emma hoped that it was just the sound of the old engine trying to adjust to not being in active duty for the past few days which she has spent in the hospital not leaving Henry's side.

She was about to turn right to enter the parking place in front of the shopping area when white smoke started coming out of her car. She slowed down worrying that the car was overheated. She was right. The car overheated and the engine started burning. Before Emma managed to get out of the car the engine exploded, the shock wave pushing Emma into the back seats. The car was on fire and Emma was unconscious. Her skin was burnt. She hurt her head when the pressure from the explosion thrown her head against the window.

„Call 991!" someone called and few men ran to Emma's car to get her out before the whole car was caught in flames. They managed to pull her out, unconscious, injured and burnt. Two of the men started CPR to keep the blond woman alive.

Few moments later fire-fighters and an ambulance could be heard approaching the place of the incident.

„We are taking her to the Boston hospital!" one of the doctors said when they secured Emma on the stretcher. They didn't want to loose much time. As soon as they take the woman to the hospital the medical staff can try to save her life.

Little they knew that this woman was a mother of a little kid who was now in a coma in the same hospital.

Little they knew how devastated Regina will be when she finds out.

 ** _TBC_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi,**_

 _ **I really appreciate your reviews, follows and favs. I do! I am not a native speaker so please excuse my mistakes. I don't have a beta reader and I write as best as I can. Writing is my hobby and it is a great way to escape the reality when it seems to be too much for me. I hope my English isn't that bad and that the mistakes I make will soon disappear. I believe that the more I write the more I learn so please, be patient and wish me luck. Thank you. Enjoy this chapter, please. Xoxo**_

* * *

The door of the emergency flew open and a team of paramedics pushed a stretcher through the doorway.

„Female, around 30 years old, head injury and 1st and 2nd degree burns, in shock and on the way to the hospital she's lost consciousness," a paramedic informed the team of doctors and nurses who took Emma into their care. They were fighting against time. Every second mattered. Everything's been ready for the patient's admission since the ambulance picked Emma from the scene and called the hospital that they should expect a new patient. The hospital had a special team of doctors who treated burns and doctor Zelena West was the leader. Doctor West was a specialist and she was on of the best in this field of medicine.

„Do we know her name?" Zelena asked already checking Emma's injuries. Her eyes scanned every bit of the woman's body that could be seen. When they get their patient to the ICU she will examine her properly. Now she needed to get a clear image of what they were dealing with. Her main task was to make a list of things that needed to be done in a specific order. It was a common approach when they wanted to safe someone's life. They were a team and they had to work as a very well synchronised unit in order to achieve the goal.

„The people who took our patient out of the burning car also found a wallet in her pocket," one of the doctors said and handed the half burnt wallet to doctor West.

„Her name is Emma Swan," the doctor added while Zelena was going through the wallet. She saw a picture of a little boy in one of the section. She felt her throat squeeze at the thought that this woman probably had a son waiting for her. The doctor closed the wallet and looked at her patient.

„You are in our care now, miss Swan. You are going to get through this," she whispered having no clue if her patient heard her. It wasn't important if she could hear her, it was important to Zelena. She always treated her patients the same way, informing them what the doctors were going to do. This statement was some kind of a promise. They moved Emma to the burn ward so doctor West knew everything about Emma's condition. One of the nurses put Emma's initials into their computer so she could fill the patient's medical record.

„Doctor West?" she addressed her boss.

„Yes?" Zelena answered while helping the rest of the team to put Emma on the bed. The clothes she was wearing were torn apart so the medical staff could get to the wounds and treat them.

„We already have someone under the name Swan in our system," the nurse continued even thought Zelena wasn't looking at her. She was busy treating some of the wounds on Emma's body and giving orders to her team. Her team had rich experience with patients who suffered from burns so they all worked in unison.

„Put her on the IV, give me Hemagel and some sterile gauze. Clean the bigger burns and put the gel in and then cover it with the gauze. Someone book me MRI, her head needs to be scanned," Zelena was shooting orders. She moved to Emma's head to examine the wound on the left temple.

„Who is it?" she finally answered the nurse.

„It's Henry Swan, seven years old boy, he is in paediatrics," the nurse said and kept filling the details in the system.

„Send someone to find out if they are connected," Zelena ordered. One of the nurses left the room. Doctor West's instincts were telling her that they are connected but she needed to be sure. Few moments later the nurse came back bringing the information about the relationship between the blond woman and the seven years old kid.

„Henry Swan is Emma's son," the nurse confirmed what Zelena has already knew. What a case. A sick boy occupying one of the beds in the other ward and now his mother fighting for her own life.

It wasn't fair, life wasn't fair.

When Emma's wounds were treated Zelena needed to put some pressure on the MRI scan. She needed to know if the woman's head injury didn't cause damage more severe than the burns. When the confirmation that the MRI was ready for Emma came, Zelena didn't hesitate. With the help of few members of her team they took secured the blond patient on the bed and took her to get the scan done.

„Someone page Regina! I guess she is the kid's doctor," Zelena said before closing the door of the MRI room behind herself and Emma's bed. It took few minutes and doctor West could look at the images of Emma's brain. Everything seemed to be ok and she took a deep breath of relief. She would kick herself if they missed something. It felt great to have a proper proof that there wasn't anything going on in the woman's brain that could cause any further damage.

Now it was only a matter of time when she regained her consciousness back. It was also the right time to add some painkillers into her IV. There will be pain when she wakes up. Zelena took Emma's medical record in her hands and made some notes for the nurses so they knew what should be taken care of. Asking her team members to help her transfer Emma back to the IC unit Zelena made her way towards her office to write down her report.

„Zelena?" a voice came and Zelena looked up from her computer to face her colleague.

„Regina, hey, come in," she invited her colleague in her office and pointed towards the chair opposite her table. Regina sat down keeping her curiosity in check. Why did she call for her she thought. It wasn't so common for these two wards to cooperate.

„Henry Swan is you patient?" Zelena asked to make sure that Regina was the kid's doctor before she starts explaining why she called her.

„Yes, he is. What's going on?" Regina didn't understand the connection between her little patient and Zelena's ward.

„We just admitted his mother, Emma Swan. She had an accident," Zelena explained to shed light to the situation. Little she knew how much invested Regina was in the Swans, especially in Emma.

Her eyes widened, she jumped up from the chair and covered her mouth with her hand. She was literally in shock.

„What?" she screamed so loud that probably half of the ward could hear her. Regina couldn't care less. She needed to see Emma. She needed to know what happened. This was a nightmare.

„She is stable now but she has nasty burns all over her body and suffered a head injury," Zelena offered her colleague few details about the woman's condition to calm her down. Her friend's reaction surprised her as much as it surprised Regina. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of Henry losing his mother. Her heart clenched at the thought of her losing Emma. The brunette shook all of these feelings off and tried to pull herself together.

„Can I see her?" she asked Zelena hopping that she will be granted the permission to visit Henry's mother. Of course she was doing it for Henry or at least she made herself believe that she was doing it for the little kid and not for herself.

„Yes, of course. We are doing our best in managing the pain and the shock she suffered but it's gonna take some time before she fully heals," Zelena added to prepare her friend for what she was about to see. Regina knew that Zelena was the right doctor at it's right place and that Emma was in good hands but she needed to see her with her own eyes no matter how she looked.

„IC unit number 3," doctor West pointed the direction for Regina only watching her colleague's back leave the room mumbling a weak „bye" before she disappeared completely.

 _ **TBC**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Enjoy reading, friends.** _

* * *

The room number 3 was silent except the soft beeping which informed the medical staff about the patient's condition. Regina opened the door to Emma's room slowly not trusting her own reaction when she sees the blond woman laying on the bed surrounded by all the monitors. She was stable but still in a very serious condition. Doctor West, Regina's friend, shared few of the details of Emma's state with her so she could mentally prepare herself before she stepped in the room. Despite the fact that Regina had seen a lot of injured people, this felt different. This felt close to home somehow. Her legs weakened, her heart was beating so fast as if she has just finished marathon and tears filled her tears. Surprised by her own feelings she pressed the tears back and took few steps to reach Emma's bed. She couldn't help but checked the numbers and lines on the screens to reassure herself that Emma was really stable and that the medical team wasn't missing anything.

„Oh, Emma," she whispered and leaned above the blonde. Regina always had everything under control but now she felt like everything was flowing through her fingers. She didn't have control over anything not even over her own feelings. And it scared her like nothing ever before.

Her fingers landed on Emma's hand. This simple touch brought back the tears that Regina pushed back few moments ago. After so many days of trying to stay away from the blond woman she finally started realizing that she couldn't stay away. It was too painful. This whole situation was painful. Henry was still in the induced coma, Emma was now also a patient in the hospital and Regina didn't know what to do. There was nobody to make decisions in Henry's treatment. Regina was desperate not only because she couldn't proceed with the treatment but also because she couldn't make any decisions by herself. She closed her eyes silently praying for Emma's recovery.

It was this moment when Regina realized what situation she got herself into. She felt deep in her heart that her feelings for Emma have changed during the past few days and she hoped that Emma felt the same way about her. This blond woman was actually the first person who got through the bulletproof walls which Regina had built around her heart many years ago. She had help, or course. Henry was a strong bridge between them and their different worlds. Regina closed her eyes while holding Emma's hand and imagined Henry in her mind. The first scene that appeared in front of her eyes was the first day when they arrived to the hospital. She watched Emma leaning over Henry's little body, kissing his forehead. It felt like the right thing to do so she leaned closer to Emma. With her eyes closed she placed her lips gently on Emma's forehead and kissed her. It felt almost magical. The brunette kept her lips connected to the blond patient's forehead not wanting to leave.

She tightened the grip of her hand on Emma's wrist to let her know that there was someone waiting for her on this side of the life. Through this gesture she sent Emma a message. The message didn't have any words but it spoke loudly.

„Be strong, Emma," she whispered against Emma's forehead and with her other hand she stroked her cheek. Her eyes scanned the patient's body. Emma's body was covered with gauze, bandages and plasters. There was a needle in her right hand through which she got important fluids and minerals into her body. Regina looked into Emma's face trying to take in every detail.

She was certain about her feelings but in the back of her mind she hoped that Emma wouldn't remember any of this. The brunette doctor wasn't ready to confront the blond woman with her feelings just yet. It's been so long since she felt this way about anyone and her insecurity about Emma's feelings made it more difficult to even think about telling her. The sound of Regina's pager filled the room and she knew she would have to go. Looking at Emma for the last time she turned around and as silently as she entered the IC room she left. Checking her phone for missed calls or messages she left the ward and headed back to the paediatrics to check up on Henry.

Everything went according to the plan. Regina checked Henry's chart once again and decided it was the right time to wake up the little boy from the induced coma. She couldn't wait to do it but on the other hand she was scared. What is she going to tell him when he asks about his mother? Thinking about the possible answers to Henry's questions she lowered the doses of medicaments and took Henry from the respirator. His vitals were stable and Henry was safely on the way to wake up.

Regina stood by his bed keeping an eye on him and his condition. Neither Henry nor Emma were her friends or family members but the thought of losing one of them or both was unbearable.

After several minutes Henry started to regain his consciousness. His face crinkled when he felt the postoperative pain and he moaned.

„Mom?" he whispered through his clenched teeth. Regina closed the distance between her and the kid taking his hand into hers whispering gently the words of comfort.

„You are safe, Henry. The surgery went well. Are you in pain?" Regina tried to withhold as long as she could from the moment when she would have to tell Henry where his mom was.

„A little bit. Where is my mom?" he asked for Emma again and Regina closed her eyes.

„Your mother had an accident. I am sorry, Henry. She is in our hospital but please, don't worry, she will be fine," Regina didn't want Henry to worry too much because his heart was still weak from the surgery and he needed as much rest as he could get.

„Mom!" Henry yelled and started to cry. He needed to see her, he needed to hug her. He felt weird after the surgery, he felt like he was floating on water. Not every bit of the anaesthesia came out of his system yet and it made him feel dizzy.

„Henry, calm down, please. I promise you that your mother is going to be ok," Regina did her best at convincing him about something she wasn't so sure of herself. She just needed to make sure that Henry would not be stressed about his mother. His heart couldn't stand the pressure. Then she did something she has never done before. Regina leaned over Henry and offered him a hug. Regina hid him in her arms giving him a chance to lean into her when his mother couldn't be there for him now. Her hands went around his little body gently squeezing him against her body. Henry accepted Regina's embrace and put his hands around Regina's neck to feel more secure. Regina's heart melted a bit when she realized that she was able to give him the feeling of safety. Henry's sobbing calmed and the squeeze of his hands weakened. Regina pulled away to see his face. He smiled. Regina returned the smile.

„What happened to my mom?" he asked.

„Her car broke and it started burning. She got hurt but my friend, doctor West, is now taking care of her. She is a very good doctor and I believe that your mother will be here with you in no time," Regina explained to Henry. She was curious about what exactly happened that Emma got hurt so badly. Nothing mattered more than bringing Emma back to her son soon.

„Can I go visit her?" Henry asked putting Regina in a difficult situation. Henry was still weak and couldn't leave his bed right now. Emma wasn't in a good shape to be seen by her sick son who had just went through such a serious surgery.

„I will take you to see your mom, but not today, ok? She needs some rest just like you," Regina hoped that Henry wouldn't keep convincing her. Thankfully, he didn't.

„Will you stay here with me? Please?" making his favourite puppy eyes at Regina he wished she could stay with him. He knew that this look always made Emma do whatever he wanted. Well, not everything but he was most successful.

„I have other patients to check but I will come back soon," Regina answered totally taken aback by Henry's need of her presence. She wasn't on the list of the most popular or favourite doctors who the kids wanted to spend time with. This was actually the first time when she and her patient felt mutually connected that they loved each other's presence. It was a great feeling.

„Ok," Henry answered and accepted the fact that he couldn't have Regina only for himself. Regina smiled at him and after one last check of his vitals she left the room giving the nurse some orders and tasks she would like to see being taken care of. The nurse entered the room making Henry some company until doctor Mills comes back.

Regina took a pile of medical records of her other patients from the reception desk and went to her office to take a break, to breath in more oxygen. She felt like she stopped breathing at the moment when she found out that Emma got hurt. She felt like someone squeezed her from inside.

Regina entered her office finding someone else sitting there.

„Hello mother."

 _ **TBC**_


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello there, I am sorry for the delay. Work got busy and our country is under a heatwave now so I wasn't even able to focus or come up with words I wanted to use. I hope you will like this little chapter. The next chapter will be more dramatic, I promise :-)_**

* * *

„What are you doing here, mother?" Regina asked the woman when walking around the chair where Cora was sitting. Cora didn't stop watching her daughter's every step and when the brunette sat down on her chair she cleared her throat.

„Rumours travel fast and even faster when you are a CEO of this hospital," Cora began moving her chair closer to Regina's table so their conversation could be even more intensive. She loved looking into the other person's eyes while talking to catch people's emotions and feelings. What she could see in her daughter's eyes was just coldness.

„Rumours? What rumours?" Regina asked having no idea what her mother came to talk to her about some rumours she had no intention of hearing.

„I know what happened to Emma Swan. Poor boy. It must be horrible to lay sick in one of our wards and having his mother as a patient in the other one," Cora said almost sympathetically. Regina felt like a sharp knife went through her heart. The image of Emma lying on the bed appeared in front of her eyes. She knew that medicine could do wonders but now the situation made her doubt that. It was too much even for her so how hard it must have been for Emma, she thought.

„Emma is going to pull through this so is Henry," Regina answered trying to find a little bit of assurance in her own statement.

„So now it is Emma, not miss Swan?" Cora's eyes widened at the way her daughter addressed the blond woman.

„Don't you want to tell me something, dear?" the older woman added looking suspicious at her daughter. Regina tried so hard to stay calm and unreadable but Cora knew her daughter very well, she could sense every shift of her feelings.

„What would you like me to say? That I fell in love with the woman and that she will ruin my life? Well, I have to disappoint you. Emma Swan has no other role in my life than a simple distraction. Henry Swan is my main interest," Regina lied. She didn't lie about Henry thought. She cared for the kid more than she was supposed to. Yes, she crossed the line when it came to keeping their relationship as simple as the doctor-patient one but for her it meant another step towards herself. Regina was always the one who kept a certain distance from her patients because she was afraid of getting hurt by them. Once she got involved with one of her patient's parent and it ended badly. It has taken quite a while before she could say that she overcame it. Now she felt like there was someone who managed to tear down some of the walls around her heart but on the other hand she felt pressured by her own mother into ignoring all of it.

„I don't know why, but I don't believe you," Cora said opening a file that lied on the table.

„I know you paid for the kid's surgery," she added showing Regina the bank report. Regina took it from her and went through the report briefly.

„I know that you used your second bank account," Cora was good at pushing people into confessing. Regina was tough and having so many years of experience with her mother she knew how to defend herself with her chin up.

„I decided to help the boy, Emma Swan was just a side effect," Regina came up with a great excuse hoping that her mother would buy it.

„Just make sure that it stays that way, or else you would have to look for a new job in a different hospital," Cora threatened to her daughter. She thought that she was giving her the best chance at her career. Keeping Regina from relationships especially from the ones where the other person wasn't good enough for her.

„She is not worthy of you, my dear Regina. You deserve better," Cora said rising up from the chair. She walked to Regina kissing her in the hair.

„Don't worry mother, I know what I am doing," Regina said, her voice shaking. As much as she tried to hide it, Cora noticed. She decided to leave it for now. When Cora left the room Regina placed her head into her palms and closed her eyes. She knew that her mother always wanted the best for her when it came to her working career. The downside of it all was that her persuasion was usually based on threats. She didn't want to lose her job, she loved it too much, the pay check was also more than great and thanks to her work here in the Boston hospital she gained the reputation of the best paediatrician in the city .. maybe even in the country. Was loneliness the price she had to pay? Was the loss of people she might care for the price? Completely lost in her thoughts she almost missed her pager. Regina took the pager out of her pocket to look who needed her attention. It was Henry. The brunette fixed her hair, got up from the chair and prepared herself for the check up.

Seeing Henry was her favourite part of her round. When she is done with the round she will go to check on Emma. Planning her next steps the brunette left the office and went straight towards Henry's room.

„Hello Henry," Regina said, entering his room with a smile on the lips. She couldn't bring his mother to him so at least she tried to cheer him up.

„Hi, Gina. Can I call you Gina?" Henry asked, tears in his eyes. He missed his mother. During the last few days he and Regina became closer to each other. Henry was only searching for someone to hold him, to support him. Regina was the closest person he had now so it felt natural to call her Gina.

„Yes, of course, Henry. You can call me Gina," the brunette agreed walking towards his bed, stroking his hair. She checked the kid's vitals and took his temperature and blood pressure. Everything seemed to be fine and there was nothing that would prevent them to move forward with the treatment. The surgery went well and Henry was ready to begin the procedure which would make him better.

„Can I see my mom?" Henry asked ignoring the fact that the brunette was busy with finishing the report and making notes into Henry's file. Her eyes rose from the papers and met Henry's. Considering pros and cons of Henry's visit at Emma's bed she decided that a quick visit won't do any harm. She wanted Henry to know that his mother is in good and capable hands of doctor West and that the medical team is taking a good care of her. She didn't want to admit it to herself but she herself wanted to see Emma. Not as a doctor but as someone who cared probably as much as Henry about her condition.

„Ok, kid, I will take you there. You will see your mother, but only for a short moment, ok?" Regina offered and Henry accepted with a light nod. Everything was better than just laying here and not seeing his mother at all. Even if he had a short moment to touch his mother's face, to kiss her and say her that he loved her would be worth it.

Regina asked the nurse to bring a wheelchair, they put Henry on it attaching his IV to it. Once he was covered with a blanket they started towards the elevator.

„Thank you, Gina for taking me there," Henry leaned into the chair and bent his head backwards so he could see Regina's face. He smiled and the brunette returned the smile.

„You are welcome, kid," the doctor answered and pushed the little boy into the elevator. Henry was happy. He was going to see his mom and Regina called him „kid" just like Emma does.

 _ **TBC**_


	16. Chapter 16

„Henry, this is doctor West. She takes care of your mother," Regina introduced Henry to Zelena when they stopped at the door to Emma's room. Henry looked up at the tall woman and offered her his hand. He was a polite boy after all. Zelena accepted and they shook hands briefly.

„Nice to meet you, doctor. Can I see my mother now?" he asked making puppy eyes at the redhead. She smiled and opened the door for Henry and Regina so they could enter the room. Henry gasped when he saw his mother in such a state. His left hand covered his mouth and he started sobbing.

Regina put her hand on his shoulder to let him know that she was there and that he didn't have to go through this alone. Henry got up from the wheelchair and slowly walked to Emma's bed. Regina made sure that he stays as close to his IV bag as he can.

„Mom? Can you hear me?" Henry asked his mother and lightly stroke her cheek. Then he looked at Regina, tears in the eyes.

„Can she hear me?" he added and gasped. If only he could talk to her but it seemed that she was in a deep sleep. Regina compassionately took Henry's free hand and squeezed it. Without breaking the hand connection she checked Emma's vitals, the numbers and lines on the monitor and Emma's body, which was still covered in gauze and plasters.

„She is no longer on the respirator so there must have been some progress in her condition. I am sure your mother will wake up soon," Regina assumed and hoped that she was right. She wouldn't want to lie to Henry just because she wished for Emma to wake up as much as he did.

„I will ask doctor West about your mother later, ok?" promising him some more information about his mother Regina pulled Henry back to the wheelchair. It was time to get back to his bed.

„I don't want to go," Henry's eyes filled with tears while Regina arranged the blanket on his legs. She knelt down to be on the same level as Henry. Her hands grasped his and they shared a moment of silence both understanding each other without speaking. They left Emma's room and returned to the paediatric ward. Regina helped the ward nurse to put Henry back to his bed and after she promised him she would be back soon she left the room. Henry was left alone only with his thoughts and worries.

„Page doctor Whale. We will begin with Henry's treatment," Regina gave few orders to the medical staff and went to her office to prepare everything for the upcoming procedure. The first thing she had to do was to transfer more money to the hospital bank account to fund Henry's treatment. Even thought she knew how her mother would react she didn't care. Maybe Emma wasn't worthy of her but Henry absolutely was. Pressing the „finish" button she completed the transfer. Now she had to speak with doctor West and find out when Emma will be able to sign the consent with the procedure she planned for Henry. Her feet led her to the burn unit.

„Zelena?" she called after the redhead when she saw her passing through the corridor. Zelena turned around in order to find out who called her.

„Regina, what happened?" Zelena asked stopping in the middle of the hallway waiting for Regina to reach her so they wouldn't scream at the whole ward.

„When do you think Emma could wake up?" Regina asked ignoring doctor West's surprised look on her face when hearing her colleague addressing the blond patient by her first name.

„I was just about to page you. Right after you and Henry left she woke up," Zelena informed her friend. Regina's heart skipped a beat. „Finally" she thought.

„So can I see her now?" Regina was eager to run to Emma's bedside. One would think that the main reason was Henry and the consent for the treatment but Regina needed to see her, to talk to her, to hear her voice. Her reasons were a little bit selfish. Yes, she cared for Henry, of course but the need to look in the blonde's eyes and hearing her voice was stronger than anything else.

„Why?" Zelena asked wondering why Regina was so enthusiastic about her visit.

„I need her consent with Henry's treatment," Regina used the only excuse she could in front of her colleague. She couldn't risk anyone else to know what she felt for the woman so she bet everything on the medical side of the thing.

„Just be quick, ok?" Zelena begged her not to keep Emma from her rest or sleep.

„Sure, thanks," Regina said while turning on her heels. She walked towards Emma's room and grabbed the handle. She hesitated for a moment. What if Emma knows? What if Emma could sense her presence the day when she was brought to the hospital? Could she feel Regina's fingers on her skin and the soft kiss on her forehead? She swallowed hard and enetered the room. Emma was lying on the bed looking like a princess under a sleeping curse. If Regina ignored all the white bandages and plasters all over her body she surely looked like a princess that was waiting to be kissed and woken up.

„Miss Swan?" Regina said Emma's name to make sure she was awake.

„Doctor Mills, hi," Emma whispered like if she didn't have much strength to use her voice fully.

„Yes, it's me. Hi. How are you feeling?" Regina crossed the room and stood by Emma's bed looking at the patient with compassion. As much as she tried to keep her distance from this woman she couldn't help herself. She couldn't imagine what was Emma going through but she felt her pain, her worries, her insecurity.

„Like a burnt pizza," Emma joked and it made Regina giggle.

„How's Henry?" she collected as much strength as she could to speak out loud. Emma didn't have the strength to open her eyes. She really wanted to see Regina's face, to look into her brown eyes but it felt like something that could bring her more pain, not only the physical pain but also the emotional pain.

„He is fine. The surgery went well and now we can start the treatment. Would you please allow us to proceed? I need your consent," Regina wasn't the person who would lose time so she went straight to the business.

„Mo...ney?" Emma coughed.

„Don't worry about the money now, we can discuss it later," Regina wanted Emma to not worry about her financial situation now. Henry was the main interest of both women.

„Ok," Emma said and tried to push herself up into the seating position. Regina put both her hands on Emma's shoulders and pressed her back into the mattress.

„Shh, lay down," Regina whispered feeling Emma's body relax under her touch. Emma surrendered to the brunette's gentle grip. It felt better than any of the healing ointments the doctors have been putting on her skin. Regina was about to pull her hands back when she heard Emma's silent voice.

„Thank you," the blond woman whispered and under the weight of tiredness she fell asleep.

Regina couldn't move her eyes off the woman and she literally thanked the god for bringing her back to her, to Henry. She felt relieved that Emma didn't mention anything that happened between them the day when Regina visited her here for the first time. She probably didn't remember anything which was good for Regina. She wasn't ready to open up to Emma about her feelings yet and now it wouldn't be the best time to do so. Hearing her mother's voice in her head she closed her eyes as if she was in physical pain.

„Make sure it stays that way. She is not worthy of you, you deserve better," she heard her mother's last words and then realized that her position at the hospital was at stake if she doesn't keep herself away from the blond woman. A single tear left her eye and rolled down her cheek. Gently touching Emma's cheek she said the silent goodbye and left the room.

 _ **TBC**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I am slowly getting to the breaking point in the story. I hope you will like it. Please, let me know what you think. Xoxo.**_

* * *

 _ **One week later**_

Time was always a mystery for Regina. Some weeks went by in the speed of an air plane, some weeks dragged. This one in particular dragged like none of the weeks she has ever had. Henry was at the beginning of his treatment and he was already feeling stronger and better. The brunette doctor kept him company, read to him, talked to him and shared what she knew about his mother's condition. Few times she took Henry to see his mother at the burn unit. She took him there the day when she found out that Emma had woken up. It wouldn't be fair to withhold this information from him when she got a chance to speak with Emma even thought it was a brief moment. Henry was happy for every single second he could spend with his mother. He could see with his own eyes that she was getting better with each day and it made him calm down and actually start enjoying his time in the hospital. It was Regina who brought him the joy and made him feel almost like home. The brunette doctor enjoyed Henry's presence more than anything else and soon enough she realized that Henry could easily be her own son. That close they were to each other now.

The day, when Emma should be released from the burn unit and transferred to Henry's room, has come. Henry was excited and was literally jumping up and down on his hospital bed while listening to Regina's voice trying to make him act like a nice boy. Well honestly she couldn't blame him for being so excited because she felt the wave of excitement herself. A light knock reached both their ears and they turned towards the door. The door opened and Emma stood in doorway, few plasters and gauze pieces on her skin but none of them minded. It was Emma, their Emma.

„Mom!" Henry screamed and jumped down from his bed. He ran to Emma and embraced her. She gasped because some of her wounds were not completely healed and the impact of Henry's body towards her own was a little bit painful. But who would think about pain now when she finally could hug her own son, right? Emma bent down to hug Henry, she kissed him in the hair and smelled the shampoo which brought back the feeling of normalcy. She was back and from now on everything would only be better. Not letting go of Henry she raised her eyes to look at the second person in the room. Regina was standing few steps away from the duo in embrace smiling. She couldn't hide her emotions, her smile was quite wide.

„Welcome back," Regina said turning towards the table where her things were placed.

„I should give the two of you some privacy now," the brunette suggested and was ready to leave the room. Emma asked Henry to wait for her in his bed and when Regina walked pass her she caught her hand making her stop. Their eyes met. There were tears of gratitude in Emma's eyes. Regina's eyes were bright from the joy of seeing Emma back on her feet.

„Thank you, Regina," Emma expressed her gratitude and risked using the doctor's first name. Regina was surprised but accepted it. Emma's hand was still clutching Regina's wrist not letting the brunette leave. They were standing too close to each other. Each of them could feel the breath of the other woman. Emma knew that Regina felt something more than just her doctor's responsibility towards her and Henry, so she risked and made another move in their relationship.

She closed the distance between them and kissed gently Regina on the lips moving an inch away to see her reaction. No response came but a light smile.

„You are welcome but keep in mind that we've made a deal," Regina whispered in case Henry was listening. It was already too much for his eyes to see the women kiss, he didn't need to know what they were talking about.

„I know but I am still grateful for what you've done for us," Emma answered letting go of the doctor's hand. Regina smiled and left the room. When she stood behind the closed door she leaned back against it fingers touching her lips. She closed her eyes enjoying the soft feeling of Emma's lips pressed gently against hers. She was tempted to return there and kiss Emma back but her mind kept telling her that she shouldn't. Cora's voice sounded in her mind again. She had to focus on something else to shake all her desires off. The brunette picked up few files from the reception and went on her regular round to check other patients thinking about Emma and Henry enjoying thir time together after so many days of separation. It was already dark when she finished her shift and decided to go home and enjoy at least few hours of a proper sleep after spending the last few days in the hospital playing a second mother to Henry. She didn't regret doing it but she needed to regain some strength for the next shifts.

Emma got her own bed and moved it next to Henry's so they could sleep as close to each other as they could. Doctor West came to check up on her and to change some of the plasters. Emma read a fairy-tale to Henry and then they both fell asleep tired from all the excitement about being together again.

Regina arrived to her house, parked the car and went inside. She couldn't wait to take a shower and go to bed. As soon as the water drops fell on her skin she delightfully sank into this relaxing feeling. Closing her eyes to fully enjoy the shower the images of Emma Swan filled her mind. She felt Emma's lips on her own, she felt the blonde's touch on her skin, she could smell her perfume. She was in serious trouble, she was in love with the woman.

„Oh my god!" she exclaimed running her fingers through the hair to wash them under the falling water. She couldn't believe that she actually admitted her feelings for Emma to herself. What is she going to do? What if Emma doesn't feel the same? So what did the kiss mean? Was it just a thank you kiss or a kiss of gratefulness? Emma has never given any sign of what she felt for Regina so how was she supposed to know what was actually going on between them? She promised herself to find a way to figure it out. Using a lavender shampoo she washed her hair, left the shower and made her way to her bedroom to give sleeping a try. With all the questions floating in her mind she didn't hope so much she would fall asleep easily. She didn't. After an hour of tossing and turning around she finally fell asleep, entering the dream world with Emma's image in her mind.

When she woke up the next morning Regina felt like she had a rough night at a bar, having too much to drink. She felt hungover. She was tired and could use few more hours of sleep. This was how Emma Swan made her feel and it had to stop. Regina got up and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt the sudden need to have the blond woman right next to her. She wanted to kiss her. She needed to touch her. She wished she could taste her.

„What a great way to start a day," she whispered holding her arousal at bay.

Regina spent few minutes in the bathroom to make herself look presentable, took her purse and car keys and headed towards her car. She needed to see Emma. She needed to speak to her even thought she had no idea how she was going to put it. She started the engine of her Mercedes and joined the morning traffic of Boston.

„Miss Swan?" Regina knocked at the door and without waiting for the consent to enter she ran into the room, eyes searching for the blond woman. First she needed to calm her emotions so Emma wouldn't notice how desperate she was.

„Good morning, doctor Mills," Emma chose not to call her Regina after what happened yesterday. Getting no response after she kissed her was a sign and she wanted to be cautious now not to scare the brunette away.

„Morning. Good morning Henry," Regina greeted the kid who was now eating his breakfast and Emma was helping him cut the vegetable.

„Can I speak to you?" Regina looked at Emma and pointed towards the hallway. Emma got up from Henry's bed worried that something happened ..maybe bad news about Henry's treatment?

The women left the room and Regina led Emma into her office. She needed a safe space, she needed to feel the safety of four walls to be able to speak with Emma about this delicate situation.

Emma followed her and closed the door behind them.

„What happened?" Emma asked her eyes trembling.

„Don't worry, it's not about Henry. It's about our deal," Regina reassured the blond woman that there was nothing to worry about. Emma breathed out slowly to calm her heart and was ready to listen to whatever Regina had in mind.

„I don't want my money back, you know that already. I gave them to Henry and in return asked you for a favour," Regina started explaining.

„You are very generous. So is there something I can do for you?" Emma asked hoping that she will finally get a chance to start giving something back to the woman who saved her son's life.

„Will you spend a night with me?" Regina was always better at saying things the way they were or the way she felt them. Emma shook her head. She wasn't sure she heard right. Was the doctor asking her to spend a night with her for the money that she gave to Henry? Was it really happening?

Is this some kind of a weird dream or a stupid joke?

„What?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

„You heard me. I am asking for one night in your company," Regina repeated her request.

„Sorry, I can't. This is too much!" Emma exhaled and left Regina's office running back to Henry's room to put some distance between her and the brunette. She couldn't believe her ears. What made her assume that she would want to spend a night with someone for money? Yes, she was poor and her son needed funds but was it really necessary to sacrifice her own worth, her pride and accept?

Emma entered the room and went straight towards Henry. Her whole body was shaking and she desperately needed to feel her son's presence as if she was looking for some solid point in the world to steady herself.

Tears were running down her cheeks.

Now she realized what she has gotten herself into.

 _ **TBC**_


	18. Chapter 18

Hello friends, I am so sorry for letting you wait. I was busy with work and with other stuff I work on now. I promise I will update my stories more often. Enjoy this chapter. I am already working on the next chapter and it's gonna be hot. Xox.

* * *

Henry was squished by his mother's arms. He had troubles breathing and tried to raise his head so he could see Emma's face. He didn't know what happened and he didn't understand what could make his mother act like that. He pressed his head against his mother's chest listening to her fast beating heart. Something threw his mother off and he decided to figure out what happened.

„Mom? What's going on?" he asked his voice muffled by Emma's shirt. Emma's hands squeezed him even more and tears started falling on his head.

„Why are you crying?" Henry was concerned. He knew that his mother was emotional now even more when he was in such a bad health situation but she has never acted like that before.

Emma opened her mouth to say something only to realize that there was nothing she could say to her son to explain her behaviour. She couldn't tell him that his therapy was paid by one of the hospital doctors and that she was supposed to sleep with her to pay it back. She started shaking just by hearing her inner voice saying it. She released her son from her grasp and pulled away to look into her son's eyes. He was everything to her and she was not going to lose him just by refusing to spend one night with a certain doctor. She needed the money and if it meant to give up her own pride and worth then so be it. One look at her son made her feel the importance of the money that Regina was providing. If it wasn't her son's life what was at stake she wouldn't even think about doing such a thing.

„Everything is going to be fine, my child," Emma finally found her voice again to calm her son. Henry was looking at her, concern in his eyes. He took his mother's hand into his and squeezed it.

„I am fine, mom, don't worry about me, ok?" he tried hoping that reassuring her about his actual state will calm her down. Only if he knew what really happened.

„That's great, kid," Emma smiled while drying the tears that were still running down her checks.

She couldn't stop crying, she couldn't stop shaking. Emma hugged her son again, closed her eyes enjoying the connection they had, she and her son. She closed her eyes and the first image she saw was Regina standing in front of her staring at her. Emma tried to shake it off but Regina was very hard to be shaken off it seemed to her. Yes, Emma liked her, she was probably the most sexiest doctor she has ever seen and she would be lying if she said that she didn't feel anything for the woman. But when she thought about the night that they were supposed to spend together, it made her feel sick. Emma thought that something like this could only happen in movies and not in the real life. Not in her life. Goosebumps covered her body and she shook.

„Are you cold, mommy?" Henry asked against Emma's chest when he felt her body shaking.

„No, I am fine, thank you," Emma answered letting go of Henry's little body. He lied down letting Emma cover him with the blanket.

„Sleep now, you need to rest," Emma whispered and kissed Henry's forehead. „I will be right back,"

she added and silently left Henry's room in case he was already falling asleep. He got tired very quickly not being fully healthy yet. The treatment went well but they were just at the beginning.

When Emma closed the door of the room she leaned against it to take few deep breaths. She needed to gain some strength. What was she going to do wasn't easy for her but it needed to be done.

Closing her eyes a picture of Regina staring at her appeared in front of her. Now she could see herself, standing in front of the dark haired woman also staring. She was naked.

Her eyes opened abruptly. She felt like a little kid who was about to be spanked for something she has done. She felt humiliated. Was this really the path she was about to step on? Wasn't there another way? When her mind went through all the options she accepted the fact that there was no other way she could change Regina's request. Regina is the kind of a woman who never lets other people give her commands, she is always the one who makes the rules. Emma hasn't known her long enough to see that a part of Regina's personality wasn't actually hers. Regina was influenced by her mother and she knew it very well, but sadly she hadn't found a way to break out of her mother's influence no matter how hard she had tried.

Emma dried her checks, her fingers went through her hair to put them in order. She didn't want to look like a wreck in front of Regina. Yes, she was ready to sacrifice her worth, her body, her intimacy to this woman but it didn't mean that she had to look like a lost soul.

Her feet led her towards Regina's office from where she has ran out few moments ago.

She knocked on the door and when Regina's voice invited her in, she stepped through.

Closing the door she raised her head from the floor to meet the doctor's eyes. Regina smiled wickedly and Emma's legs weakened not because her smile was smoking hot but because Emma could see how devilish the woman could be. There wasn't anything either sensitive or understanding in her smile, only the feeling of victory. Regina won and Emma felt like the biggest loser.

„Yes, miss Swan?" Regina said raising up from her chair victoriously.

„I accept," Emma said simply.

„I knew you would come to your senses. Good. I will transfer more money to Henry's account tonight. What about tomorrow? I guess you don't have anything important to do?" Regina laid all her cards on the table for Emma to take her turn. This, what she had with Emma, was actually a game for Regina.

„Tomorrow it is, then," Emma answered turning around and leaving the room. Regina smiled and went back to what she was doing before Emma entered her office. With few clicks she transferred the money from her account to Henry's so the hospital could use it for his treatment. Regina turned off her computer and leaned against her chair. She closed her eyes and congratulated herself for being so successful with Emma. Emma's face filled her mind and she liked her lips. Her skin itched for the blond woman to touch it, her lips were eager to taste Emma's mouth. Her heart started beating faster. She was curious what the actual act will do to her when just thinking about Emma made her feel like this. She had feeling for the blonde but couldn't afford to show it, especially not to her mother. At least she could spend some time with Emma using Henry as her cover. Emma didn't have to know how he felt about her.

 _ **TBC**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**As a reward I wrote another chapter. I let you wait for so long so you deserve two chapters now. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Emma was standing in the bathroom which belonged to Henry's room. She was staring at her reflection in the mirror and couldn't believe what she was about to do. Yesterday she agreed to Regina's terms and accepted her request of spending one night with her. Her heart was hurting and she couldn't stop shaking everytime she thought about the night. An hour ago she received a text message from Regina saying that she should get ready for their „date". Now she felt like her body froze and wasn't able to even move. She managed to take a shower, to brush her teeth and take on a dress she brought to the hospital the day when they arrived. In only few minutes Regina will come to pick her up and take her to who the hell knew where. There was one thing that hasn't come to her mind before. What if they end up in bed together somewhere .. in a hotel room or in Regina's flat and she would have to take off her clothes? Her body hasn't healed properly yet and was still covered with scars from the car accident. Emma was always satisfied with her body, with the way she looked like but now she felt uncertain. Her worries made her feel sick. She touched her neck where one of the scares could be seen. Closing her eyes she remembered the time when her car broke and locked her inside almost killing her. She also couldn't get the image of Regina being disappointed by the way her body is not somehow perfect. Regina was a perfectionist and according to how she behaved Emma knew that Regina liked perfection. What if her appearance will ruin the evening and she will lose her interest in Emma? Will it be the real end for Henry? Will it stop Regina from giving him the needed funds for his treatment? Now there wasn't only her own life and pride at stake, there was also Henry's future threatened. If only she could erase the scars from her skin to look more appealing.

Her fingers went through her hair making it look messy. She took a comb and brushed her hair into a ponytail which suited her well. Her curly hair looking great in this hair style. She smiled at her reflection, silently speaking to herself the words of assurance, that everything will be just fine.

Emma walked to Henry's bed to hug him and give him a goodnight kiss. When Henry asked where she was going so late in the evening she told him that she needed to do something in order to get more money for his treatment. Thank god he didn't ask questions and just accepted this explanation as satisfactory. When Emma's phone rang she knew it was time to go. Regina was at the parking lot waiting for her and she better not let her wait longer than necessary.

„Good night, Henry," Emma said when closing the door to his room.

„Have a great evening, mom," Henry answered waving a goodbye at his mother. Emma smiled and finally closed the door. She didn't want to go, she would rather spend another sleepless night by Henry's side than to go on a date with the brunette not knowing what was going to happen. Being held in unknown wasn't her favourite thing to do. She preferred knowing what she was going into.

Emma left the hospital building and went to Regina's car. The brunette was sitting in the driver's seat, her eyes following Emma's every step. She appreciated the dress Emma was wearing. The skirt covered Emma's thighs so the rest of her legs was visible. And Emma's legs were firm, long and nice. Regina licked her lips at the sight. This woman was going to be hers soon, she couldn't wait. She had to control her desire not to show Emma how invested she was in her. She needed to be careful. Emma reached the car. Regina nodded and the blond woman opened the door and got in the car. She made herself comfortable in the passenger seat her hand searching for the belt.

„Good evening, miss Swan," Regina greeted her companion for this evening starting the engine of her car.

„Good evening," Emma answered, her voice shaking. She was glad that she could actually say something. She was nervous. Her eyes checked Regina's appearance without her noticing making her swallow hard. She looked great. Wearing a red dress that firmly copied her body showing every little detail and curve of her figure. The end of the skirt was above Regina's knees and when Emma saw the woman's legs, she had to push her arousal down. Her eyes closed and the thoughts about her scars came back. She took a deep breath trying to push the images out of her mind.

„Is something wrong, miss Swan?"Regina asked noticing how uneasy Emma felt.

„I am fine," Emma answered simply.

„Where are we going?" she needed to know what to expect, where they were going, what was going to happen.

„To my apartment," Regina answered not giving Emma any details.

„Ok," Emma said her hands hugging tightly her body as if she tried to support herself and protect her body from falling apart. Closing her eyes she made a wish that this night was already over.

„I ordered some food for us," Regina wanted to keep up the conversation. She preferred talking while driving. „I hope you are ok with Chinese food."

„I love Chinese but I haven't had it for a long time. Henry's condition didn't allow us to have anything spicy," Emma answered feeling a little bit at ease now. It looked like they were just two friends sharing a drive talking about random things to stay entertained.

„Good," Regina answered looking for some other topic to discuss. It was always safe to talk about Henry and his improving condition.

„Henry is doing much better now. I think that he survived the worst and now it's going to get better," she said smiling slightly at the thought that another children will get better thanks to her and her care. Yes, she liked toying with Emma but Henry was her main priority when it came to treating sick children. She loved being the saviour, the hero of the day. Now when she thought about Henry getting better she realized that when he was good enough he and Emma would leave the hospital. She would lose the contact with them. At that thought she felt the feeling of missing someone. This was dangerous. She felt as if she couldn't bare the image of not seeing Emma everyday in the hospital. She couldn't stand the feeling of watching Henry stepping into the elevator and waving her goodbye giving her his last smile. Her feelings have changed, she knew it but she had no idea how much they have changed until now.

„Yes, he is doing much better .. thanks to you," Emma couldn't help it. She had to say it out loud because no matter how she felt right now, she had so much to thank Regina for.

„I am glad I could help, really," Regina smiled while parking her car in front of a luxurious looking building.

„Here we are, this is where I live," she said pointing her finger in the direction of one of the buildings where probably the richest people in Boston lived.

„Wow, do you rent these to the president? It looks like kings and queens live here," Emma gasped at the sight.

„I could live with you calling me the queen," Regina winked at Emma and stepped out the car. She waited for Emma to join her before she locked her Mercedes.

„Shall we?" Regina said showing Emma the direction towards the building. Their shoes clapped simultaneously as they were walking side by side to the building where everything was about to change.

When they reached the door, Regina took her keys out her purse. Emma rose her head to meet Regina's brown eyes and caught her hand. She needed to look Regina in the eyes to see what she was up to. She believed that eyes could tell a lot. Regina was surprised by Emma's reaction and her eyes widened.

„What's wrong?" Regina asked lowering her eyes to Emma's hand on hers. She had a strong grasp but it was somehow gentle.

„I am not sure what we are doing," Emma whispered letting go of Regina's hand. Trying to see in the brunette's eyes some hidden agenda, she focused more but found nothing. Regina was good at this. She had experience and knew how to hide her feelings and intentions.

„Would you rather if we didn't do this? Are you sure you would find a different way to pay me back the money I gave you? I asked only for one night in your company. Is it too much to ask?" Regina was almost furious. She looked forward to spending time with the blond woman and she was now on the way to back out of this. This is how people treat Regina. She is used to people obeying her requests not running away.

„Just one night, you say? You promise?" Emma needed to be sure that this wasn't going to become something like Regina's habit. She wouldn't want to end up being a whore to her. She was about to surrender to this woman not being kept as entertainment for money.

„Yes, one night only," Regina said firmly and closed the distance between them, pressing her body against Emma's. She leaned in so their lips were almost touching. Emma stopped breathing. She felt Regina's breath on the skin of her lips. It made her feel dizzy. This woman knew her ways, she knew how to use her sex appeal to literally immobilize someone. Emma wasn't able to move. She felt like her muscles forgot the basic skill. Was she under a spell? Under a spell called Regina Mills? Regina's upper lip brushed against Emma's lower lip sending shivers all over Emma's body. Everything inside her was screaming for more but her mind stopped her from pressing her lips against Regina's to connect in a full kiss. She fought against her desires feeling victorious but not for long. Even thought Emma resisted Regina didn't.

„Unless you ask for more," she brushed her lips against Emma's again sending another wave of shivers through her body.

„Shall we go inside?" Regina whispered against Emma's soft lips kissing them lightly.

„Yes," Emma agreed completely drunk from the soft touch of the brunette's lips on hers.

Regina took Emma's hand pulling her inside the building.

 _ **TBC**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**I hope I won't screw this up. I found a bedroom music mix to put me into the mood for writing this chapter. Enjoy reading xox**_

* * *

Holding Emma's hand, Regina walked up the stairs and unlocked the door of her apartment. Both women didn't say anything till they reached the threshold of Regina's flat. Before the brunette let Emma in she turned to face her to make the entrance a bit more sexier. Regina loved playing games and seeing what her actions did to her company made her heart dance. Pulling Emma's hand towards herself she made Emma bump into her, leaning against Regina's body. They used the closed door as a support. Putting her hands around Emma's waist Regina pulled her even closer so their lips were almost touching.

„If I didn't know that this was just a payment I would say that you were more interested in me than just having some fun," Emma whispered letting Regina explore her face. Her brown eyes were scanning every inch of Emma's face taking in every detail. When the words reached her ears she realized that Emma was right. She was really interested in this woman and she needed to keep her distance.

„We all have needs, miss Swan," Regina answered connecting their lips in a soft kiss, her tongue gently licking Emma's lover lip. It didn't take even a breath and Emma's lips answered to the soft touch. This time it was Emma who pushed Regina firmly against the door asking for a better access to her mouth by licking Regina's lips making them part so she could enjoy the full taste. Regina slightly opened her mouth granting the blond woman free access interlacing her tongue with hers. They were kissing passionately, exploring each other's mouths. None of them would admit experiencing such a joy to the other one. Regina's hand went up from Emma's waist following her spine all the way up to her head, fingers running through the blond locks. Placing her palm against Emma's neck Regina pulled the blond woman even closer so she could deepen the kiss. They should probably stop and go inside in case one of Regina's neighbours would see them making out in the corridor but they couldn't get enough of the taste of each other. It was very hard to let go of the feelings they caused to one another.

„As you may have noticed I am not popular around here and sometimes ... I feel lonely," Regina opened up to Emma. Their lips parted for a moment so they both could catch a breath. When Regina finished the sentence Emma's lips were pressed against hers once more. Gently rubbing against Regina's lips Emma's movement made Regina feel weak in her knees and her arousal went through the roof. Regina wasn't the only one in this duo who knew how to please a woman.

Enjoying the kiss Regina's free hand searched for the knob so she could open the door without breaking the connection. Once the door opened they entered the flat fully engulfed in the kissing. Emma's hands were too busy with Regina's body so she used her leg to kick the door to close it.

Both women were completely lost in each other and their excitement filled the air. Regina suddenly broke the kiss and pulled away from Emma leaving her completely frustrated. She would lie if she said she wasn't frustrated. Jumping right into the bed with Emma wasn't her plan after all. She had everything planned.

„What happened?" Emma asked feeling bad as if she had done something that turned the brunette off.

„We eat first," Regina said walking towards her kitchen where a Chinese delivery was ready for them. Emma sighed and followed Regina to the kitchen. She accepted the offered seat at the table and waited for the brunette to bring the food so they could fill their empty stomachs. Emma put the a fork-full of food into her mouth and wondered what they could talk about. The silence was awkward and after having the kissfest it seemed like they broke the patient/doctor barrier. Emma wasn't good at coming up with topics to discuss.

„Why are you lonely? A woman like you must have a lot of people who would be interested in spending time with," Emma began chewing the noodles taking care of not choking on the mouthful.

Regina coughed surprised by Emma's question. She wasn't the kind of a person who would share her inner feelings with someone else especially not with her patient. Emma wasn't her patient but doctors shouldn't get involved with their patients' parents. This night wasn't supposed to be a night when they would talk like two friends, sharing their pain and troubles. This all was a game and fun Regina wanted to enjoy, nothing more. Anyway she had troubles keeping her desire at bay when it came to Emma. She was different than the other people she was involved with before. Even kissing her felt different, touching her skin felt softer, the look in her eyes felt like a fire burning through her body. Her heart felt lighter everytime their eyes met, every little smile on Emma's lips made her smile and this haven't happened for so long.

„I am not sure if I want to answer this question. Actually, I don't have to," Regina answered putting another mouthful of the food into her mouth.

„But to be honest, I haven't been kissed like that in a very long time," she admitted and this honesty made Emma smile. Biting her lip she pushed back the need to kiss Regina's lips which were now covered with the sauce which Regina tried to wash away with her tongue. Everything on Regina was inviting her in. Everything about her made her body shiver and she felt a throbbing feeling between her legs.

„Oh god, what is she doing to me?" Emma thought while watching Regina collect the boxes from the table placing them on the kitchen table. Her eyes scanned her body from the top to the bottom and when the brunette turned around to face her she had to fight the need to touch herself.

Regina leaned against the table crossing her legs and running her fingers through the hair making it look messy, but cute.

„Wine?" she asked knowing exactly what she was going to do to Emma when reaching for the bottle.

„Why not?" Emma answered her eyes following the brunette's every move. Regina turned around and exposed her perfectly shaped ass to Emma. She bent over to reach the lowest drawer where she kept her wine stash. Emma swallowed hard at the sight and if they had already been dating she would be standing right behind her, kissing her neck and touching her body enjoying every curve of her figure. Her throat dried at that thought. Regina could sense the change of Emma's body language and smiled wickedly.

Emma had to repeat to herself the reason why she was doing this. She accepted this request just because she had no other way of paying back the money Regina gave to her son. But now she wasn't sure if Henry was the only reason. She felt different. Her feelings changed and Regina wasn't this heart-less bitch who knew how to manipulate people. There was something about her that wasn't visible yet. There was something deep inside her soul that was about to be discovered soon. Emma was sure that Regina Mills had to have a soft side and a romantic soul.

She will find out one day.

 _ **TBC**_


	21. Chapter 21

**_I am not sure if I am doing a good job or a terrible one writing these steamy chapters. I don't have much experience writing sexy fanfics. Let me know what you think and enjoy. Xoxo  
_**

* * *

At her young age, Emma was very lucky to get into awkward situations but this one was on top of the list. Looking sheepishly into her glass Emma tried to avoid any eye contact with Regina. She knew that this wine break was just a foreplay for what was going to come next. She felt Regina's eyes on her and everytime she moved, Regina moved with her. They were barely talking, the heaviness of the silence was both weird and arousing. Both women knew how exactly they felt about each other but neither of them dared to make the first step. Regina was repeating few words in her mind, words about this being a game. Emma had to work hard to keep her ideas and desires at bay to not push Regina against the soft sofa they were now sitting on. Her fingers were trembling, her lips were shaking. These involuntary movements weren't caused by fear, it was a pure excitement. Realizing this, Emma closed her eyes and tried to calm herself by taking few slow breaths.

„Do you like the wine?" Regina broke the silence because she couldn't bare it any longer. Emma raised her head and her eyes met Regina's. There was something new in her brown orbs that she has never seen before. Was it lust? Was it eagerness? Emma felt hot just from watching Regina's body language. Every single part of her body was exposed to her and her eyes couldn't stop travelling all over Regina's skin. Regina felt the same about Emma. Her fingers were eager to dive into Emma's long blond hair. A drop of wine got stuck on her lips. Using her left thumb Regina collected the drop and licked it deliciously knowing that it will make Emma jump. It took quite some time before Regina got an answer to her question.

„Delicious," was Emma's answer. If she was drunk she would probably say „Kissing it off your lip would make it even more delicious." Emma wasn't drunk unfortunately so she kept these words for herself. She couldn't decide if not being drunk was a good or a bad thing. Regina moved closer to Emma. Emma was surprised by the brunette's changed position and waited for her next move. Regina's hand slowly rose to touch Emma's exposed shoulder. There was one of the scars Emma still had from the car accident. She was afraid to show her scars to Regina thinking it would make her less attractive to such a woman like doctor Mills.

A finger gently landed on the damaged skin and Emma's eyes followed Regina's hand. Her hand then moved to cup Emma's chin raising her head up so their eyes could meet.

„Does it still hurt?" Regina asked, her voice light and silent. Emma only nodded and watched Regina's head move towards her shoulder. When Regina's lips reached her skin Emma closed her eyes to fully enjoy the contact. She wouldn't expect Regina to be so gentle and sweet. She imagined this night as something that will be unpleasant, at least for her, but she was enjoying it so far.

„Sometimes," Emma whispered, her fingers running through Regina's hair, pulling the wild strands of her black hair away from her face. Regina's lips left Emma's scar. The brunette moved even closer to the other woman not breaking the contact they shared through Emma's palm on her cheek.

This time it was Emma who closed the already narrow gap between their heads and kissed Regina on her red lips. It was a very restrained kiss because Emma didn't know if Regina would allow her to initiate something. Regina's lips carefully brushed against Emma's. At the notion of breaking the kiss Regina asked for another touch by pulling her head forward to suck Emma's upper lip inside her mouth. She needed to feel her, desperately. Emma understood and pressed her lips harder against Regina's. From careful and restrained kisses they moved straight to passionate and deep kissing. Emma's hands were exploring Regina's back, the brunette was carresing Emma's exposed legs. When Emma felt Regina's fingers under her dress reaching her underwear she placed her hand over Regina's to stop her. As much as the brunette didn't want to stop exploring Emma's mouth with her tongue, she was forced to stop and pull away to see the blond woman's face. She needed to know what happened and why Emma wouldn't let her touch her.

„What's wrong?" Regina asked feeling a little bit let down. Her arousal was noticeable and stopping her in what she was about to do made her feel frustrated. As if she wasn't frustrated enough from the previous moments when they were just sitting next to each other. Emma felt the same. She wanted Regina, she wanted to make love to her, she needed to feel her inside but there was something that was bothering her. It was stronger than her desire. It was fear. This was a game after all and she was about to give herself to this woman feeling unworthy of her. Her scars were her nightmares and being naked in front of Regina made her feel sick. Once this night is over they will go back to being just people who are connected through a sick child and everything will be normal again although they both will be forever changed. Emma didn't want this change to be rooted on a feeling of embarrassment by the way she looked now. It was hard enough for her to give in and surrender to this woman, she didn't have to be reminded of it by her scarred body.

„My body is not as smooth as it used to be. There are scars and I am not sure I am ready to be exposed to someone having these flaws," Emma confessed already missing Regina's touch on her. Regina pulled away from Emma to give her some space. She understood because she had a few scars herself and she could feel how scared Emma must have felt.

„Can you see this scar?" Regina asked after a moment of silence pointing her finger to her upper lip. Emma nodded looking at Regina's mouth. She wanted to kiss her scar. It was one of the things she noticed when they met for the first time.

„Did or do you mind kissing me?" Regina asked again looking into Emma's eyes. Emma smiled and moved forward to connect her lips with Regina's. Letting go of the brunette's lips Emma moved to the scar above her upper lip and kissed it softly.

„No, I don't," she whispered against Regina's mouth making the brunette shiver. Emma's hot breath reached Regina's mouth and she gasped. Emma knew her ways to play with a woman or she was a quick learner, Regina thought.

„Then I don't mind kissing you," Regina said almost kissing Emma's lips as a revenge for what the blond woman did a moment ago. Both women shared a moment of silence before Regina got up from the sofa offering Emma her hand. Emma knew what kind of an offer it was and even though her inner voice started screaming „No! Don't do it!" she accepted. Their fingers interlaced and Regina led them to her bedroom. Her bed was a better place to indulge in the sweet and tender moments. Much better than a sofa.

 _ **TBC**_


	22. Chapter 22

**_We are slowly coming to an end of this fanfic. I hope you are enjoying the ride. This chapter has one big plot twist. Enjoy reading. I will update soon again. Please, let me know what you think in a review. I really appreciate every single fav, follow and review. You are amazing, thank you for your support._**

 ** _When I started writing this story I didn't have a beta-reader. Now I have Roni and we are working together on Blind Love. Even I can tell the difference between this story and Blind Love when it's checked by a native speaker and all the mistakes are corrected. Otherwise I hope my English isn't that bad and that you will forgive me for the mistakes I've made in this fanfic._**

 ** _Enjoy, happy reading, friends. Long live SwanQueen._ **

* * *

The door to Regina's bedroom flew open and two women in a passionate embrace slowly walked in, taking careful steps to not fall over each other's feet. The tension between them was unbearable.

On their way up the stairs few moments ago Regina couldn't stand it any more. Turning around she stepped down one stair to put the inner fire out and feed the hunger she felt for the blond woman. Her body gently landed on Emma's pressing her against the wall, her fingers running through Emma's hair. Emma returned the affection by pulling Regina's head closer to hers. Their lips met in a deep kiss and soon they both were completely lost in each other. Hands exploring, tongues interlacing, breaths quickening, hearts beating faster with every single touch on the skin.

Regina broke the kiss to move a little bit lower to explore Emma's neck. She covered every bit of the neck skin with soft kisses. Reaching Emma's ear she whispered seductively „I want you." Regina pulled away not giving Emma any satisfaction just yet. Taking Emma's hand into hers Regina drew Emma forward and up the stairs again.

Now it was Emma who caught up with Regina and jumped right in front of the brunette to steal more kisses and touches. They both were desperate to get a taste of the other one. It was stronger than any of them expected.

„And I want you," Emma whispered into Regina's ear. They continued with kissing while walking upstairs and towards the bedroom.

Helping each other out of their clothes they soon ended up on Regina's bed wearing only underwear. Their bodies brushed against each other, one synchronized movement followed by another. As if their bodies were two pieces of puzzle perfectly matching together. Regina felt dominant and was on top, Emma lied on her back enjoying every part of the brunette's body on her own.

Pulling Regina's hair away from her face Emma looked deeply into the brown orbs. Regina slowly lowered her head placing a soft kiss on Emma's lips. Not breaking the contact she took Emma's lower lip between her teeth and teased it by biting it gently. The woman laying under her shivered.

Everything seemed to be working out well, Regina was happy for getting what she wanted, and Emma was just enjoying the presence of the brunette.

Regina's fingers trailed over Emma's belly and down in between her legs. When Regina was about to make Emma moan from the touch, the door flew open once more. Regina jumped away from Emma and Emma intuitively covered herself with the blanket.

Cora Mills is standing in the doorway, hands on her hips looking pissed. Regina was already on her feet searching for all the parts of her clothing that was scattered on the floor.

„Mother? What are you doing here? How did you get inside?" Regina asked to start a conversation and somehow ease the heaviness of this situation.

„I have keys, remember?" Cora answered looking from her daughter to Emma. The blond woman was still sat down on the bed as if she was pinned to the spot.

„I need to speak with you!" Cora demanded. Regina took Emma's clothes from the floor and placed them on the bed next to the blond woman.

„I am sorry. Will you excuse us?" she apologized. She really felt sad about sending Emma away because she was very excited about spending the night with her. Now when her mother interrupted them in the middle of the best part of their play the only thing she wanted to do was to run away. There was nothing worse than being interrupted in the middle of reaching the climax. Emma grabbed her clothes and left the room to get dressed in the bathroom which she saw earlier right opposite Regina's bedroom.

„I will call you a taxi," Regina offered to Emma already picking up her cellphone and dialling the number.

„Thank you. I will see you soon. Yes?" Emma whispered hoping that Cora wouldn't hear her.

Regina only nodded kissing Emma on her cheek before she let her leave.

Emma stepped outside to wait for her taxi leaving Regina all alone to deal with her mother. There was something that bothered her more than the fact that Cora interrupted them. She closed her eyes trying to imagine living Regina's life, being under control all the time and having to discuss everything with her mother. She shivered at the thought of Regina having to justify herself to Cora.

Taxi arrived sooner than Emma expected. The blond woman sat down saying the direction of where she wanted to be taken. She closed the door and while the taxi was slowly leaving Regina's house Emma was thinking about what just happened. She couldn't believe that she actually was about to sleep with another woman for money, that she was about to make love to a woman who she barely knew. She literally was close to giving up her body, her pride and surrender to Regina Mills in order to pay the debt not with money, but by sharing the most private part of herself.

Going back to the moments when she felt Regina's lips on hers, when she felt the soft skin against hers, when Regina's voice was whispering into her ears she realized something. What she felt wasn't disgust, it was love. She loved every single thing Regina did or said. She loved every part of her body. She loved her. Emma's fingers landed on her lips. Remembering the way Regina kissed her Emma closed her eyes. She wondered what would have happened if Cora didn't interrupt them.

Does it mean that the debt is unpaid? Will Regina ask for another night to finish what they have started? Will Emma have enough strength to go through this again?

Her mind went back to the main reason why she accepted Regina's offer. Henry, her sick son who needed money for the treatment. Emma smiled when an image of her son appeared in front of her eyes. The taxi was taking her to him and she couldn't wait to hug him. It was already 2 am but Emma was confused, sad, scared and uncertain of what was going to come next. She just needed to hold her son even if he was asleep.

„Can you explain this?" Cora pointed to the messy sheets on her daughter's bed. Regina went to fix the bed sheets taking some time to think about what she should say.

„I told you, mother. This is all part of the game," Regina lied because the blond woman was no longer just an entertainment to her, she was more than that even she had hard time admitting it to herself. For now she needed to sound as certain as she could to please her mother that there was nothing in between her and her career.

„I thought that if miss Swan had scars on her body you wouldn't like her with your sense for accuracy and perfection," Cora said making Regina jump.

„Is there something you would like to tell me, mother?" Regina asked walking towards her mother to look her in the eyes. Yes, Cora could see through Regina's walls and feel her insecurities but Regina had her ways to look through her mother as well. One look in her eyes and she was able to say if there was some hidden agenda.

„I only want what's best for you and not it's being the best doctor in Boston," Cora said stroking Regina's cheek with her fingers. Regina stepped away from her mother looking suspiciously at her.

„No, please, this can't be! You didn't, did you?" Regina couldn't catch her breath. She could be sneaky, she could be evil, but she would never hurt anyone physically. Now she suspected her mother from causing Emma troubles.

„I didn't .. what?" Cora asked playing dumb.

„You didn't cause the accident Emma got into, did you?" Regina asked directly catching her breath at the thought of her mother being a killer. Well, almost a killer.

„As I said before, I don't want anything or anyone to take away the chance of being the best doctor from you," Cora repeated what she said few moments ago. Regina was certain that her mother was the one who should be blamed for what had happened to Emma.

„I can't believe what you did, mother! I knew you were malicious but what's enough is enough. And trust me, this is enough even for me!" Regina stood up against her mother and raising her hand she pointed to the main door.

„Please, leave me alone!" she said literally pushing her mother out her apartment. Cora tried to fight back but Regina was strong, even stronger when she was angry. Now she had every right to be angry at her own mother for endangering the life of the woman she loved.

„And believe me, if police comes to investigate Emma's accident I won't hold back. I will tell them the truth!" Regina added leading her mother down the stairs towards the main door.

„No, you can't! I am your mother!" Cora defended herself, tears running down her cheeks.

„The maternal instinct is a very strong feeling, I believe, but mothers don't kill their kids' potential lovers just because they don't fit in their vision of the future!" Regina was furious.

Regina finally managed to lead her mother to the door. Cora was fighting and begging her daughter to listen to her but Regina was fed up with her. Giving her mother her last look she opened the door and pushed Cora outside.

„Goodbye, mother!" with these last words Regina closed the door. She leaned against it trying to hold back the tears that were coming. Something inside her moved, something shifted. She slowly started feeling the huge impact her mother had on her and how her education affected her.

It made her the way she was now, it formed her into the woman she actually has never wanted to be.

She didn't blame her mother, she didn't have a nice life herself but the way she was risen by her parents the same way she has risen Regina. Another wall around her heart cracked open and Regina was on a journey to get to know herself again, to be her true self without being formed according to someone's idea of her. An image of Emma and Henry appeared in front of her closed eyes and her lips crocked into a smile. The first thing she needed to do was to talk to Emma and tell her everything. Now when she realized how much she was controlled and led by her own mother she wanted to make amends with her, with Henry, to explain why she behaved the way she did.

„If only you could forgive me, Emma," Regina whispered in the silence of her flat walking the steps towards her bedroom to at least get some rest before her next shift.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hello my friends,**_

 _ **I am sorry it took me so long to update again. This chapter is a little bit longer. I hope you will like it. Enjoy and please, send me a review, I would like to know what you think.**_

* * *

Regina felt desperate. What just happened must have left Emma confused. She left so abruptly without saying anything. She needed only few seconds to talk to her, to explain why she was acting like that when her mother appeared in the doorway. Realizing how much Cora had her under control pretending it was love made her shiver. She was so blind. She couldn't see the world around her, she couldn't feel anything because of the protective walls Cora has built around her many years ago. In order to protect her own daughter Cora did her best in putting Regina outside the normal life. Regina was pushed into things her mother wanted her to do. She even criticized who her daughter was meeting with, who she was spending time around and in which activities she participated. Lying in her bed, Regina took her phone and found Emma's number in her contact list. Her pointing finger hoovered over the „dial" button.

 _What would she say to her? Would Emma even pick up her phone when she saw who's calling?_

There were many questions in her head and she desperately wanted to know the answers. Putting the phone back on the night stand she closed her eyes and tried to imagine the moment when she meets the blond woman again. She wasn't strong enough to call Emma now. Her best chance was to go to Emma and explain everything.

The worst thing about all this was that her mother was responsible for Emma's accident. Every action had consequence and Regina was the one who would pay the most painful price. Realizing that only with being honest and truthful to the blond woman she would be able to fix things. If there was anything left to be fixed after all. It could cost her losing Emma, but she was finally able to see that it was the right thing to do. If it's meant to be then she would accept whatever the outcome.

Emma was prepared to surrender to her completely to pay the debt. Realizing that Regina finally accepted the fact that in order to give herself up Emma must have acted not upon her ego, but on love. Through her love for her son she was ready to sacrifice herself no matter the price. Thinking about Emma and how her life has changed since this woman entered her life she realized something. Seeing Emma and the way she was ready to loose her own self, Regina was able to find her true self. Emma opened her eyes and made her heart beat stronger than it did before.

It hurt thinking about Emma and Henry leaving her because of what happened. It made her heart ache. It was the price she was supposed to pay. And it wasn't completely her fault. Her mother made this situation even more complicated. Regina checked her phone again. It was already 3am.

„I am going to look like a zombie in the morning," Regina whispered and waved her hand as if nothing mattered to her any more. The way she would look like in the morning wasn't important. If only she could push the time forward and go to the hospital. The sooner she will get this off her chest the better. This uncertainty wasn't the way she was used to feel. Being always very precise and perfect made it even harder to deal with such a state of mind. She closed her eyes squeezing her eye lids together as she tried to force herself into sleep. After few minutes she finally fell asleep either from being tired or being emotionally drained.

In the meantime Emma arrived to the hospital. She paid the taxi driver and ran towards the ward where Henry was calmly sleeping. Her fast steps led her to Henry's room. Taking a deep breath she steadied herself and calmed her heart down so the quick beating wouldn't wake her son. She slowly opened the door of the room looking around to be sure that Henry was asleep. Everything seemed to be just fine. Emma entered the room, closed the door behind herself and went to Henry's bed. Her eyes landed on his adorable face and ruffled hair. She missed him. It was only a few hours but she felt like she hasn't seen him for years. Emma's fingers stroked Henry's cheek. She bent over the bed and kissed her son on his forehead. At least something that returned her to the reality she was familiar with. This kiss was everything to her. It made her feel like everything was alright, that her son was still there with her. She loved these little things that reassured her about the authenticity of this reality. Few moments ago she felt like her world was falling apart. She felt her heart breaking into little pieces and she tried to hold on every single breath she was still able to take. In the silence of the room she felt like everything was getting louder. She could hear her heart in her ears, she felt pins and needles under her skin, every single emotion was becoming stronger.

„Why, Regina?" she asked as if she was talking to the brunette.

„Why did it have to go to this?" she whispered, tears running down her cheeks. Emma Swan was in love with Regina but what if loving her meant living in pain? Her heart has been broken many times before and she wasn't sure if this was something she wanted to do, to risk her heart to be broken again.

 _How could Regina ever appreciate her after what they've been through? Would she be enough for her after surrendering herself to pay for her son's therapy? How did she look in her eyes? Was she just a trophy on the shelf of women Regina seduced or made love to thanks to lending them money? And why she was so cold hearted and closed at the beginning and when they were alone in her apartment she opened up and showed her the romantic side? What the hell happened to her?_

Emma's mind was spinning not giving her rest and a chance at sleep. Her hand slipped into her jacket taking out her phone. She couldn't wait till the morning when Regina shows up at the hospital, she needed answers now. Her thumb moved above Regina's number on the screen. Something prevented her from making the call in the end. Maybe it was better this way. Her anger would take over and the call would end up badly. She still couldn't risk making Regina angry, her son's life depended on her. What a terrible situation. Was there a chance to get out of this without losing? Was this the way Regina worked? Was she always the victorious one in the fight?

Emma didn't understand. She couldn't figure out her mother and she also couldn't figure out Regina's behaviour. Her actions were nothing she has expected. On the other hand what if there were feelings? What if Regina felt something for her and was not able to show it? It would explain the change in Regina's behaviour. She will confront Regina in the morning, now it was time to get some sleep. Emma checked her phone again. It was almost 5 in the morning. Her mind occupied her with many scenarios that she didn't even notice how fast time flew by. Emma pushed her son to the other side of the spacious bed and climbed up to spend the rest of the night lying next to him, holding him in a tight embrace. She needed to feel that he was alive because it was the only thing that has kept her alive for so long.

„Mom?" Henry whispered when he felt his mother moving him.

„It's ok, Henry, go back to sleep," Emma whispered placing his cover higher to cover his shoulders.

„I am not feeling well," Henry said, turning around to face his mother. Emma climbed down from his bed to call for help. Henry caught her hand making her stop. Their eyes met and Emma felt like there was something wrong in the way he was looking at her.

„Hold on, kid, I will be right back," Emma tried to convince him that she would be back as soon as possible together with someone who could help him.

„Is Regina here?" he asked, his eyes filled with tears.

„I am afraid she is at home, sleeping," Henry's eyes saddened and tears started running down his cheeks. Emma pressed the red button even though she hated doing that. She knew that these buttons were only for the emergency calls but this was her son's life and she couldn't leave him now. In few seconds the door opened and doctor Whale entered the room already taking his examination tools to check Henry's condition.

„What's going on?" he asked walking towards Henry's bed. Henry started screaming. He was in pain and he fought against doctor Whale and his hands that were trying to touch him.

„I want Regina!" he screamed. Doctor Whale checked the monitors and everything seemed to be ok so he looked at Emma with pleading eyes.

„You should call doctor Mills. You son has a special bond with her as it seems," doctor Whale resigned on examining Henry. He will just stay in the room with them while they wait for Regina to arrive. Emma left the room and pulled her phone out of her jacket pocket. Nothing could stop her from making the call now. She didn't want to talk about their weird relationship. She needed to save her son's life and everything else had to be pushed aside. Dialling the number Emma felt tense.

„Yes?" Regina's sleepy voice filled the phone speaker. Emma shivered. It was good hearing the brunette's voice. It somehow made her feel calm.

„It's me, Emma. Can you please come to the hospital? Henry's condition changed and he is in pain. He wants you," Emma finished, desperation present in her voice.

„I am on my way," Regina answered and Emma could hear the brunette getting up from the bed. She ended the call and went back to her son. Henry wouldn't let doctor Whale touch him, he only demanded Regina to examine him. He was pale and drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. He had fever and felt sick. When Emma entered the room doctor Whale was holding a bowl for Henry to throw up into. Having no idea of what was going on with Henry doctor Whale was just looking from Henry to Emma silently praying for Regina's presence.

„Mom!" Henry shouted and fell back onto the pillow. He was sweating and his breath was shallow.

„I am here, kid," Emma stood right next to the bed, holding Henry's hand in hers. She wished she could do more than just stand there. As much as she wasn't happy about having to deal with Regina so soon she was grateful for her help. Thank god Henry bonded with her so well. She was able to reach him and make him cooperate. Not long after she finished talking with Regina on the phone she heard steps behind her. Regina entered the room wearing her PJ's trousers and a sweater. She didn't bother with changing her clothes. Henry's life was at stake and her appearance didn't matter at all.

„I am here, sweetie," Regina said calmly approaching Henry's bed taking his other hand in hers. Looking at Emma she made sure that it was ok if she tried to help even after what had happened between them.

„Please, help him," Emma said, tears filling her eyes. Henry calmed down the moment when Regina took his hand. Emma kissed Henry's hand and stepped aside to give Regina enough space to find out what was wrong with Henry. Doctor Whale closed the distance between him and Emma taking the blond woman by her hand and leading her outside the room.

„It's better if we let her work. Henry is in the best hands," he said and Emma willingly let him walk her to the hallway.

„She will call for help if she needs some," he added to calm Emma.

Emma was sitting on a chair in the hallway waiting for Regina to come out of the room. She was not patient when it came to finding out what was wrong with her son. She stood up few times to go to the room to check on them but was stopped by doctor Whale's hand.

„Give them some time," he said pulling Emma back to her seat. She felt helpless. If something happens to her son she will ….

„Try to stay positive, ok?" doctor Whale knew exactly what was going on in Emma's mind. He dealt with a lot of parents in such situations like Emma's. He didn't have any kids but he felt what the parents went through when their children were suffering.

Regina finally laid her high heels on the hallway floor and Emma was immediately standing up, waiting for some information.

„What is it? Is he going to be ok?" she asked ignoring that Regina was about to speak about his condition.

„It looks like the treatment we chose weakens his immune system. It happens and it's quite normal that the immune system is weakened first before the treatment finally kicks in," Regina explained relaxing a bit when she saw Emma's reaction. She calmed down a little bit.

„It looks like an infection. I will do some tests to find where it is and we will adjust the treatment," Regina added to inform Emma fully about Henry's condition.

„I gave him some prednisone and something to calm him down. After the tests come back I will put him on antibiotics to fight the infection."

„Thank you. Can I see him now?" Emma asked not wasting any time. She just wanted to be with her son. After such a shock she needed to see her son breathing, she needed to feel his warmth and hear his beating heart.

„Wait, Emma," Regina said, stopping Emma right in front of the door to Henry's room. Doctor Whale knew this would probably be a private conversation so he dismissed himself.

„Thank you for calling," Regina said, smile appearing on her lips.

„I wouldn't call you if Henry didn't ask for you," Emma answered drily. This wasn't the right time to go back to what happened few hours ago. She was tired and scared and angry and … a lot of other emotions were running through her and she didn't feel like talking to Regina now.

„Well, thank you anyway. I am glad I could help," Regina said, sadness visible in her face. Emma was surprised at her reaction but decided to push it aside for now. Her son's life was the only thing that mattered now. The brunette doctor left Emma in the hallway.

* * *

 _ **TBC**_


End file.
